


Prisoners

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: Alpha 米 × 裝alpha的omega飛 ，監獄風雲故事(？)魚太太那篇裝α的飛飛太可愛太好吃了，所以就偷偷借用了這個設定了！OOC注意
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“劉飛龍，編號06551。” 

“......” 

“喂，你會說英語嗎？” 

“......會。” 

“那你進去201室吧，你的室友是個老外。”

飛龍一身灰色的短袖衣服和短褲，腳穿拖鞋，抱著一個洗臉盆盛著剛剛分發的私人物品，大搖大擺地走進201室。

窄小的監倉裡有放著兩張單人床，旁邊各自一個小架子放東西，雖然也沒什麼東西可以放了。其中一張床上躺著一個金髮的男人，他一見到飛龍進來，就坐了起來，滿臉笑容地打招呼。

“你好！你是我的新室友嗎？” 男子陽光般的笑容實在不像是在監獄能看見的，“我叫米海爾·阿爾巴托夫，你呢？” 

“劉飛龍。” 飛龍看了他一眼，把東西放好在自己的床那邊，背對著他開始整理物品。現在只有一個洗臉盆、一隻水杯、一支牙刷、一塊毛巾是屬於自己的了，與他之前的生活相比，實在是樸素得難以置信。

“你好漂亮啊！” 米海爾笑著說，“你是犯了什麼事情被關進來的？啊，我先自我介紹一下吧，我是俄羅斯人，混黑手黨的，我啊，之前幹了票大的，誰知道組裡有個該死的二五仔啊....”

飛龍心中止不住的吐糟，糟糕，看來是個話嘮。崇尚安靜生活的飛龍覺得這新室友實在不太理想。

“我也是混黑道的，斃了兩個人。” 

“......原來是個辣妹子！”

“我丟你老母，誰tm是妹子。”

“噗，還真是兇啊。沒辦法，你長得這麼漂亮，確實很危險啊。” 米海爾笑了笑，坐在自己的床上，“你也知道，這裡的都是血氣方剛的α啊。” 

“你這種身形的我一下子就能打倒十個八個。” 飛龍躺下來，背對著米海爾，擺明了不想繼續交談。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。那麼請你多多指教了！” 米海爾好像沒意識到這點一樣，繼續自說自話，“這裡的生活和外面始終不一樣啊，明天出去放風時我跟你仔細說說啊，這裡有些人得注意呢，還有些事情做了之後生活會舒服一點，嗯？喂喂？你在聽嗎？” 

“...沒有。” 

飛龍的心中確實是擔心著什麼東西。牢獄生涯在他加入白蛇那一刻已經做好了心理準備，他倒也不是怕失去自由，或是無聊困苦之類的。雖然在外面他是個家境富裕的大少爺，卻也不代表他不能捱苦，畢竟是個職業殺手，訓練時早就習慣了。

只是，他進來了α 專用倉。而他，是個 Ω。

身為黑道龍頭的養父為免不必要的麻煩，幫飛龍在文件上全改成 α。以前的發情期都是靠著吃抑製劑度過，可是進來了之後，根本不可能有人給他抑製劑。

距離下一次發情期，只有一週多一點。按他以往的經驗，大概會有三天時間。

他必須想辦法躲過這個期間。

他回想起第一次進入發情期時那個可怕的情況不禁發抖。那時候他十五歲，在白蛇的總部跟著哥哥練槍，突然手腳發軟坐了下來，整個人迷迷糊糊的，感覺下身有點奇怪，還聞到了一陣類似紙張被燒起來的味道。他的哥哥焰燕把自己推倒在地上，撕開了自己的衣服，他怎麼推都推不開，幸好他的養父跑了進來把焰燕拉開，然後將自己反鎖在睡房內好幾天。

後來他才知道，要是養父動作再慢一點，焰燕把自己標記了就完了。焰燕和自己沒有血緣關係，也是年少氣盛的年紀，自己的信息素對他影響極大。自此，養父把他偽裝成α，他靠著抑製劑也是一路矇騙了過來，再沒有進入過發情期。

米海爾看著他的背影笑了笑，這個新室友確實漂亮，而且聞起來很香，像是清新的葡萄，也像是濃郁的紅酒，難道傳說中美人連汗都是香的是真的？啊啊，真想喝酒。

第二天一早，他們去了食堂吃飯。米海爾好像鐵了心要照顧這個新來的小伙伴，粘著飛龍到處走，吃飯時也坐在飛龍身邊。飛龍發現在米海爾身邊時，其他人都不敢走近，只是遠遠地向他哈腰打招呼，似乎這傢伙有點地位威信，省了自己不少麻煩，不然以自己的外表肯定惹來一大堆狂蜂浪蝶，想了想，這老外也算是幫上了忙。

他們屬於高度設防的犯人，不需要和其他人一樣做工，讓外面的人打了錢進戶口讓他們隨便花。米海爾帶著飛龍去小賣部打了個招呼，順手買了些小食和雜誌小說藏在房內。

“你刑期多長？” 晚上回到倉後沒有事情做，飛龍為了稍微補償一下這個幫他擋了一天麻煩的室友，禮節性的和米海爾閒聊了一會。

“想待多久就多久唄，外面有人，隨時都可以出去。” 米海爾笑了笑，“我想趁這個機會好好休息一下，想一想之後該怎麼處理那些叛徒好。”

“哦...” 飛龍眨了眨眼睛，其實他也是想什麼時候走都可以。可是，那肯定不是這週內可以發生的事情。

飛龍嗅了嗅，有一陣清新的薄荷香氣。

“你買了薄荷糖？” 

“嗯？沒有啊。倒是你，藏了酒？拿出來一起喝吧。”

“我又不喝酒。” 

“嗯...？奇怪，你來了之後，我總是聞到一陣紅酒味。” 

飛龍突然明白了什麼，這說不定是自己的信息素味道？他一直吃著藥沒有散發出來，問焰燕也有點尷尬，所以他也不知道自己的味道。

不可能，應該還有一周時間。

“這裡怎麼可能有酒，錯覺吧。” 飛龍轉移了話題。“話說回來，你的組織還真不可靠啊，竟然被叛徒陷害了你？”

“哼哼，你看你不也一樣嘛，聽說你是高級幹部？竟然不是找個小弟頂罪嗎？”

“嘖，我只是來稍作休息。”

他們邊聊邊吐糟，倒是相處愉快。談話中發現對方也喜歡看書，聊得就更起勁了，飛龍跟他說四大名著，米海爾則介紹他們國家的經典，兩個黑手黨高階幹部竟然在交流讀書心得，聊得不亦樂乎。

“這裡的圖書館書不太多呢，英文的更少了，可惜我又看不懂中文書。”

“出去後我送你一套譯文版吧。” 飛龍輕笑著，這是他來了一整天的第一個笑容，米海爾突然覺得他美得一笑傾城。

“飛龍，你真的好漂亮。” 他一臉真誠地看著他。

“...哼。” 

“我是真心的讚美，不是嘴貧亂說話的。” 米海爾輕輕一笑，“說起來我前幾天看了一本書，說每個α都有一個命中注定的Ω呢。”

“嗯？沒想到你是這麼浪漫的啊。” 

“哈哈，我也不信。芸芸眾生，就算有，又怎樣找？”

“你現在關在α監獄裡，我看一輩子也找不到。” 

“噗，你說得對。” 

命定之人嗎...？對於偽裝成α的飛龍，即使找到了，也不會相認吧。更何況命運這種東西他從來都不信，要是他是那種相信命運的人，他也不會爬到如此高處，而是和其他Ω一樣找個好歸宿生兒育女了吧。

說起來有點累...現在時間還早，大概是還不適應監獄生活吧。

“好了，我有點睏...晚安。” 

“嗯？這麼早啊。好吧，晚安。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二天的早上，飛龍感覺好像沒有睡過覺一樣累，他猜想大概是這床太硬了，這被子太粗糙，不習慣吧。

“早安。” 米海爾伸了一個懶腰，向飛龍打了個招呼後，去了洗臉刷牙。

他們牢房床尾後方有個小空間，用半高的牆擋住的馬桶和洗手盆，幾乎沒有隱私，但米海爾不知哪裡弄來了點香薰，味道倒算是可以接受。他們也很尊重對方，一方在使用時，另一人一定別過頭去，暫時還算是相處得很好。

“我昨天晚上睡得不太好呢，老是聞到酒味，估計是那些獄卒在喝酒吧。” 米海爾吃早餐時和飛龍聊著。

“我沒聞到...” 飛龍吃著雞蛋回答，“我今天打算借幾本書就回去倉裡呆著了，你呢？”

“唔，我要去買點東西。你看起來還不習慣，睡得很差吧？好好休息吧。”

“嗯...” 

飛龍察覺到附近桌子有幾個男人不懷好意地看著他，這裡龍蛇混雜，有敵對組織的人也是正常，只是地位莫名很高的米海爾坐在他旁邊，暫時還沒有人敢直接過來找事。

今天已經是進來了的第三天，飛龍沒收到白蛇的人的信，也沒人和他會面。過幾天就會踏進發情期了，再不趕緊拿到藥，這一倉子的α都會受他信息素的影響，後果不敢想像。

中午飯之前，米海爾回來了。他在衣服下拿出藏起的幾本書，飛龍接過來，不出所料是幾本小☆黃☆書。

“我不知道你喜歡什麼的，所以我什麼都拿了點回來，算是歡迎禮吧。” 米海爾笑著說，這種東西算是珍貴物資了，“我這有Ω的特刊，也有β的，不知道你有沒有特殊興趣，我好不容易找了本α的。”

“......謝謝？” 飛龍拿起β本子，藏在枕頭下。

“嘻嘻，晚上你在被窩做什麼都好，我保證絕不偷看，你放心！” 

“噗。那我也向你保證，我也不看你吧。” 

中午飯的時候，他們又開始閒聊起來。

“說起來為什麼選β啊？” 

“嗯...他們不受信息素影響，感覺更像是真心相愛吧。” 飛龍認真地思考著。

“噢？可是和Ω就不能真正相愛嗎？我倒覺得未必，雖然有信息素的影響，但那之外，難道沒有心靈上的交流嗎？”

“噗，看個小☆黃☆書，你還跟我說起愛情道理了？” 飛龍輕輕笑著。

“哈哈哈，也是呢。” 米海爾低笑著，隨即壓下聲音，“飛龍，你身後那一桌的人你認識？”

“嗯，敵對組織的人。” 飛龍回答得一臉輕鬆，這種等級的傢伙來一打他也有信心能打趴他們。

“...小心點。” 米海爾皺著眉。

=========

那天下午，獄卒帶著飛龍前往會面室，來的人是葉。飛龍一見了他馬上氣不打一處來。

“你這叛徒還有臉來見我呢。” 飛龍翹起雙手，隔著玻璃怒目而視。

“對不起，飛龍。” 葉低下了頭，“你...還好嗎？” 

“不好。” 

“...這裡是α專用倉，你...沒有藥吧。” 葉壓低了聲音，不讓附近的人聽見。飛龍挑了挑眉，輕輕點了一下頭。

“我現在脫離了白蛇，沒辦法像以前那樣為你疏通了。而白蛇的人也不知道你是...” 葉繼續低聲說著，“我花了很多錢才買通了一個人，這次只能給你一顆藥，他以為那是你用來賣的禁藥，沒有暴露你的身份。”

“...謝謝。” 飛龍輕輕點了一下頭，起身離開，路上身後的獄警在他口袋塞了點東西，他裝作若無其事的回去監倉，果然是吃慣了的藍色小藥丸。

飛龍看著這顆藥，平常在發情期前一天和期間，每天都得吃一顆才能完全抑制信息素散發，現在卻只有那麼一顆...

他把心一橫，把藥丸分開了四份，祈禱那藥效至少夠讓他保持腦袋清醒。


	3. Chapter 3

什麼時候是發情期前一天，這個確實說不准，平常也會有一兩天的延遲或提早了，現在進了新地方不習慣，這生理週期說不定也會跟著變。在外面的時候，白蛇就是賣藥的，飛龍要拿著多少都可以，可是現在只有一顆，還分了四份，絕對不能浪費。

他能做的，就是觀察米海爾有沒有什麼變化，來確認自己的情況。

“艹...又是紅酒味，還越來越濃烈！那些獄卒啊，肯定是藏了不少。饞死我了！”

“你就那麼喜歡喝酒嗎？”

“說實話，我比較喜歡喝烈一點的。” 米海爾坐在床上，想了一下，“酒精灌進喉嚨那個辛辣的感覺，和其他東西帶來的刺激都不同。”

“...還真是複雜啊。”

“什麼啊，你真的不喝酒嗎？” 米海爾好像有點坐不住，他站了起來，在窄小的囚室來回踱步。“混賬，今天真熱。”

“出去了我試一下喝酒吧。” 飛龍看見他這個模樣，想了一下，決定吞下那四份一顆的藥，盤算著明天出去打一架，然後去禁閉室躲幾天好了。

那天晚上，米海爾和飛龍都睡得很不好，兩個人都在不斷翻身。

飛龍覺得全身開始發燙，吃了藥勉強能保持清醒，身體卻渴望著α的觸碰。他緊緊抱住自己不敢亂動，活像他一動就會把信息素散發得更遠。看見米海爾似乎不為所動，又暗自慶幸那麼一點的藥還是有效的，似乎至少讓隔壁的α保持理智，卻又不敢那麼快把餘下的藥物吃完。

米海爾也不好受，他聞到了強烈信息素的味道，聽見旁邊的飛龍沉重的呼吸聲，心想大美人果然也是會看小黃書的啊，大概是看得興奮起來信息素氾濫了吧。說起來，自己也很少能聞到其他α的味道，更別提覺得味道很好了，難不成美人太美了，那麼快就把自己掰彎了？

現在他心中有八九分確定那迷人的紅酒味是飛龍的味道了。和他平日鍾愛的烈酒不一樣，更像是...第一次喝酒時，老爸摻了可樂進去的那種，甜甜的，帶著碳酸的刺激感。

說好了不干預他在被窩下做什麼，米海爾只能暗自嘆一口氣，努力閉上眼睛睡覺。

早上頂著熊貓眼的米海爾，趁著週日前往獄中的教堂參加活動。獄中沒有俄羅斯的東正教堂，他也不是虔誠教徒，只是為了吃一塊聖餐禮的餅乾和喝一口葡萄酒罷了。他出發時，飛龍還躺在床上一動不動，房間的信息素還是濃烈得很。

飛龍卻只是動彈不得，監獄中可由不得他想躺著就躺著，他還是得爬起來，出去食堂點名吃早餐。只是現在這個情況，根本和自己跳進狼群裡沒有分別，他渴望著有人填滿自己，撫摸自己的皮膚，帶著如此濃烈的信息素出去，危險性太高。

他勉強爬了起來，把米海爾的枕頭被子和自己的交換。趁著還有點時間，把自己緊緊包了起來，嗅著米海爾留下的α氣息冷靜自己，蹭了蹭被子，試圖把米海爾的信息素蹭在自己身上掩護。

“呼......” 米海爾是薄荷香，也帶著甜味，飛龍覺得很安心，他貪婪地大口吸著被子上餘下的味道，頓時覺得身上沒那麼熱了。

冷靜下來後，飛龍吞下另一部分的藥。

他洗了把臉，讓自己看起來正常一點，出去準備點名吃早餐。他坐在食堂的一個角落，盡量不和其他人交流，準備吃飽之後，找個好欺負的打一頓。

他太低估了發情期的影響。

米海爾回到食堂時，看見那幾個敵對組織的人把飛龍壓在身下，撕開了他的上衣，手已經在拉他褲子了。飛龍拼了命的掙扎著，卻點燃了那些男人的興奮。

附近的獄卒都裝作沒有看見的樣子，別過頭來。在這裡，沒有勢力撐腰的、性☆罪☆犯還有長得陰柔的人被強☆暴是經常發生的事情，畢竟關著的都是有氣有力的α。

周邊α信息素開始澎湃地湧現出來，只吃了一點藥的飛龍快要忍受不了，再多一會兒就會被他們的信息素強逼發情。他咬著牙齒，死命地向身上的男人揮拳，平常倒是沒有難度，現在他全身軟軟的，根本沒有什麼攻擊力。

米海爾大吃一驚，上前把人拉開順便揍了兩拳，一把抱起軟軟攤在地上的飛龍，瞪了獄卒兩眼就把飛龍抱回房間。懷中那美人兒身上的紅酒味越來越重，呼吸很快，皮膚很熱，讓米海爾也有點受不了。可是隱約中，竟然嗅到了自己的氣息。

米海爾把他放在床上，飛龍卻抓緊了他領子不放。他把米海爾拉了下來，在他脖子上的腺體用力一咬。


	4. Chapter 4

“噢啊，你咬我幹嘛？” 米海爾退後了一大步，按著脖子嗷嗷叫疼。

米海爾被咬破了腺體，散發出濃烈的薄荷味，飛龍用力的吸了一口，一半覺得緩解了剛剛的不適，另一半卻覺得想要更多。他抱著米海爾的被子包緊自己。

“噗，大家都是α，你咬我也不能標記我啊。” 米海爾笑了一下，試圖接近飛龍，飛龍卻是在床上慢慢退後。狹窄的空間哪裡有退路，沒幾步米海爾就已經在他身前了。“你怎麼了？來了陌生地方信息素混亂了？”

“給我...” 飛龍伸出手，強行脫了米海爾的上衣再穿了上去，α的氣息包圍著自己讓他安心冷靜了不少。

米海爾光著上身愣了，看著眼前包成了粽子的飛龍，那被子枕頭上的味道分明是自己的，還搶了自己衣服穿上去，簡直就像...發情期築巢的Ω。

“飛龍，我說你啊...該不會...”

“不是。” 飛龍搖頭否認，可是他繼續把臉埋在米海爾的被子上嗅著。

“喂喂，米海爾。” 剛剛的男人們圍著米海爾和飛龍的囚室門口，“把美人兒藏起來自己享用嗎？別這樣嘛，和大家一起分享分享。”

“...閉嘴。” 米海爾回過頭來，把飛龍擋住。

“噢，這不衣服都脫了嘛。” 男人們邪笑著，有些開始動起手來，各種味道的信息素開始混合起來，佈滿了這小小的空間。

飛龍躲在半身牆後的洗手盆下，緊緊抓住米海爾的被子包裹著自己，試圖擋住那些強烈的α信息素，卻是徒勞無功，他被強逼發情了，開始覺得後面自動分泌出潤滑的液體，整個人都熱了起來，腦袋一片混亂。

他用僅餘的理智控制著自己，不要跑出去，不要渴求那些骯髒男人的觸碰，不要放棄。他摸出褲袋中餘下一半的藥，一口氣吞了下去。

米海爾也覺得情況不妙。飛龍怎麼看都是處於混亂的狀態，這堆人被關了這麼久，早就葷素不忌，何況飛龍還長得那麼漂亮！本來白蛇的名字也有保護的作用，可是他一個高階幹部卻進來坐牢，感覺就像是被組織放棄了的人一樣。

他放出自己的信息素威嚇他們，飛龍咬破了他的腺體確實是時機剛剛好，一部分較弱的開始退後。另一方面，他也開始直接動手揍人。

雖然大家都是α，可是高大健碩的斯拉夫人還是佔了優勢，很快就有人被他打趴在地上，不少人退出這場戰鬥，盡量遠離這裡。

“發生什麼事！” 終於覺得不能放任下去的獄卒趕來，把其他人趕回去自己的囚室上鎖。

本來應該把打鬥的人關進禁閉室懲罰，但因暴怒和打鬥而散發著濃烈信息素的米海爾一瞪，連獄卒都慫了，裝作沒看見就算了。

米海爾回過頭來，看見飛龍已經癱軟在地上，淚眼汪汪的卻死死咬著下唇，他穿著自己的上衣，用被子披著全身，也掩不住他瑟瑟發抖的身體。

“...飛龍？” 米海爾慢慢接近他，剛剛人太多，味道混雜還沒發覺，現在人都散了，那陣香醇的紅酒味讓他頭暈目眩。

“嗚...” 飛龍低鳴著，意識不清。

米海爾把他整個人抱起來，飛龍馬上用手護著脖子，那是Ω本能的自我保衛動作，防止α咬破而被標記。他本來就長得比較纖細，米海爾一把就能把他擁入懷中，他低頭一看，飛龍的褲子高高架起了帳☆篷，後面還濕透了。

“天...不會吧。” 米海爾驚訝地看著懷中的美人，他青春期後也算是個花花公子，飛龍現在的狀況，怎麼看都是發情中的Ω。

“嗚...” 飛龍伏在他身上，他吃了的那半顆藥只維持到他的理智，卻控制不了身體上的反應。

不行。不要。停下來！

停不下來。

飛龍把頭湊過去，貪婪地舔著米海爾的腺體，深深地吸了一口那清新的薄荷香氣，他頓時清醒了不少。

這個情況下也不容他再挑剔，飛龍決定豁出去了。

何況，這味道也實在對口。

“飛龍...你再這樣我就忍不下去了。” 米海爾也不是什麼正人君子，更何況懷中的美人漂亮得不像話，而且信息素的味道也很對他口味，他的下☆身早就有了反應。“飛龍？你知道我是誰嗎？”

“嗯...” 美人在他耳邊低聲呻☆吟著，身體則在懷中輕輕扭動，“米海爾...”


	5. Chapter 5

聽見美人在懷中呼喚自己的名字，能忍下去的就不是男人了。

“飛龍，我真的要來囉。” 米海爾輕輕掃著美人的背，再次確定他的意願，雖然他算不上是什麼好人，但也不是乘人之危的大混蛋。

“快點，別廢話。” 飛龍抱緊了他的脖子微微顫抖，被米海爾信息素包圍之下，他腦袋清醒了不少，但身體的感覺卻更為強烈了，渴望著被佔有、被填滿，還有期待著性事給他的快感。他一隻手抱著金髮男人的脖子，另一隻手則主動拉下他的褲子。

米海爾挑了挑眉，雖然說是發情中，但如此主動的Ω也不多見。他順著飛龍的動作，讓他把自己的褲子拉下來，然後伸手一拉，美人下身的衣物很快就脫了下來。米海爾坐在床上，讓飛龍跨坐在自己大腿上。

Ω的生理機制是為了繁殖之用，甚至連潤滑都沒有必要。飛龍只是輕輕抬起身體，對準了入口，慢慢坐下，就把整根吞了進去。

“啊嗯...” 美人露出滿足的表情，抱著米海爾開始自己上下移動。狹窄的通道、溫暖的觸感包覆著米海爾的碩大，身經百戰的金髮男人都得專注起來，他環抱著美人的腰，輕輕吻著那白玉一般的身體。

米海爾覺得心跳得很快。

那是和以往的情事完全不一樣的感覺。畢竟這也是劇烈運動，心跳加速也是正常的事，可是在飛龍甜美的信息素之下，米海爾覺得非常舒適、愉悅，不單是發洩慾望帶來的快感，而是心中某個角落在叫囂著。

命定之人。那是他腦中冒出的第一個詞語。

飛龍低下頭，在米海爾的頸側輕輕舔著，下身被佔有的感覺很好，米海爾的尺寸讓他非常滿足，加上著淡淡的薄荷甜味，令他神清氣爽，這是他過往任何一個對象都沒能給他的感覺。

他在米海爾的大腿上磨蹭著，金髮的男人似乎再也忍不住了，把美人的上半身橫放在狹窄的床上，抬高他細長的雙腿，開始狠狠抽送起來。飛龍弓起了身體，掩著嘴巴，他想起來這裡是α的監倉了，如此強烈的信息素只會引起不必要的麻煩，更何況是那根本不能隔音的墻身。可是米海爾的速度和強度讓他忍不住低聲呻吟起來。

隨著幾下異常深入的抽插，飛龍感覺到體內那男人的脹大了好幾分，他不禁焦急起來，試圖推開米海爾，可是腳裸被他抓住了，美人的掙扎更像是邀請，嘴邊說著的不要更像是嬌嗔。

成結了。

米海爾在最後一刻俯身咬開了飛龍的腺體。

飛龍仰起頭，用力呼吸著，不知是下身的歡愉快感，還是被α標記了的感覺，讓他腦袋一片混沌。美人過了一回才緩了過來，臉色慘白。

“你...永久標記了我？”

“抱歉，沒能忍住。” 能忍才怪了。

米海爾在洗手盆濕了毛巾，準備過來為美人清潔。飛龍卻曲起雙腿，把自己縮在床的角落。

“標記了你之後感覺好多了吧？過來，我幫你清潔。”

“閉嘴。” 飛龍冷著臉，確實感覺好多了，身體不再發熱，腦子也開始清醒過來，不再渴求著α的觸碰。“我現在還有散發信息素嗎？”

“嗯？” 米海爾用力嗅了一下，“好像沒有了，只剩下餘香。” 

飛龍低下頭，拉起被子遮擋著自己的身體。他倒不是介意一夜情，畢竟也是他自己開的頭，不過永久標記，這輩子要不就靠藥物、要不就只能靠米海爾度過發情期了，除非有更強勢的α再標記了他，不然再也不能觸碰其他的α。想到這一點，飛龍非常氣惱。

雖然，米海爾的各方面都真的非常合他心意。

“我覺得你是我的命定之人。” 米海爾見飛龍還有點抵觸，就乾脆把毛巾放在他身邊，自己坐在對面的床鋪盡量遠離他。

“啊？” 飛龍一臉難以置信地看著他，“你發什麼神經。你最好祈禱我沒有懷孕，不然我肯定弄死你和你孩子。”

“...別這麼兇嘛。我一定會負責任的，我不是那種隨隨便便就發生關係，然後落跑的α。” 

“誰TM要你負責了，我們只是一夜情！” 

眼見飛龍開始精神地吐糟和毒舌起來，米海爾也放下了心。飛龍拉過枕頭，背對著米海爾決定睡覺去。金髮的男人坐著觀察了好一會兒，也決定躺下休息。只是飛龍換了他的被子和枕頭，現在他床上的可是留有美人的香氣，他想睡，也睡不著。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天的早上，監倉一片混亂。昨天米海爾和飛龍的信息素強烈得很，整個倉的α都嗅到了那令人瘋狂的甜美味道，卻都被鎖在監倉內，沒辦法一探究竟。有些人以為獄卒帶來了發情的Ω讓他們能看不能吃作為懲罰，而知道昨天米海爾和打的那場架的人，都猜測飛龍就是那個發情的Ω。

有些好事的人趁著早餐時段，特地散發著信息素試探飛龍。已經被標記了的他卻完全不受其他α影響，畢竟要找比米海爾更強大的α也不易。飛龍對他們翻了個大白眼，繼續安心吃著早餐。米海爾笑著拿了牛奶和茶過來，獻寶一樣為飛龍泡了一杯奶茶。這個舉動，卻引起另一個猜測。

劉飛龍成為了米海爾的私有物。

等級分明的監獄中，有些人會依附等級高的，以身體或者金錢，換來獄中的安全保障。飛龍聽見這個八卦卻是氣得不行，憑什麼是他依附米海爾，而不是反過來？這個口口聲聲覺得自己是他命定之人的男人可是每天屁顛屁顛的跟著他，在外人看來，應該是米海爾是他的私有物才對吧。

憑著關係，米海爾成功為他拿到了足夠的抑制藥，飛龍也不客氣地收下，至少發情期時他不需要時時刻刻呆在米海爾的身邊了。

雖然這傢伙有點話嘮有點煩，不過確實很好使。跑腿按摩什麼都能做，還幫他拿到了他很想要的茶葉。看見連獄卒都不敢對米海爾大小聲，飛龍都開始懷疑這是不是他爸爸開的了。

呆在房間的時間，本來在看書的飛龍看著看著覺得累了，突然轉個身，看著米海爾。

“...我的信息素是什麼味道的？”

“摻了可樂的紅酒。”

“......怎麼那麼具體啊。” 飛龍一臉好奇。

“那是我第一次喝酒時，我爸幫我加的可樂。雖然沒過多久我就開始喝伏特加了，大概是那個時候記憶很深刻吧，所以味道也記得很清楚。” 米海爾仔細地回答著，“我以前的對象說我是薄荷味的，真的嗎？”

“嗯...說是薄荷，又好像不太像，感覺比較甜。” 飛龍在床邊的架子翻出糖果，放了一顆進嘴巴吃著，突然睜大了眼睛，“薄荷味的mentos！” 

“啊？” 米海爾笑著說，“那我們不就是可樂加上mentos的超強組合嗎。”

“...噗，你又想說我是你命定之人嗎？” 飛龍輕輕咬著糖果，果然就是這個味道，“我可是完全不相信命運的。” 

“我本來都不信啊，可是你沒感覺到我們完美的契合嗎？” 米海爾靠過來，微微張開嘴巴。

“沒有。” 飛龍把一顆糖果丟進米海爾的嘴巴，笑著回答。

“哦？要不要我讓你強制發情再感受一下？” 米海爾笑著說，卻沒真的散發出信息素。

飛龍眨了眨眼，自那天之後米海爾再也沒有碰過他，尊重著飛龍的意願。畢竟要是米海爾真的散發出信息素，被標記了的他根本沒有拒絕的餘地。

“呵。” 飛龍宛然一笑，纖幼的手指遊走在米海爾健壯的胸膛上，雙眼帶著笑意，“試試看啊。” 

米海爾挑了挑眉，彷彿在回應他的挑釁般，散發出淡淡的薄荷香。本來游刃有餘的飛龍馬上腿都軟了，跌坐在米海爾的懷中。美人不甘的抬起手捏了一下米海爾的臉。比起生氣，更像是撒嬌了。

“你出千了。”

“什麼啊，遊戲規則不是這樣嗎？” 米海爾收起信息素，卻壞心地舔著飛龍的腺體，“唔...這裡沒酒喝，舔舔你也夠了。”

“嘖。” 被健碩的他抱著，加上標記了他的他一直在舔敏☆感的腺體，飛龍根本動彈不得，只能乖乖呆在米海爾的懷中。“嗯...別...別舔了。嗯...該死的，你讓我想起我前男友了。”

“哦？” 米海爾抬起頭，在飛龍後頸用力嗅了嗅。“沒聞到其他人的味道，他沒標記你？”

“...他是β。” 飛龍白了他一眼，繼續窩在他懷中享受濃郁的薄荷味，“工作上偶然遇上強大的α，吃著藥也會發熱，他是我的貼身保鏢，遇上這種情況就會拉著我去洗手間，輕輕舔著我的腺體讓我冷靜下來。”

“哦...” 米海爾再舔了一下，“好香，真捨不得放下。”

“...他放下了。那混蛋最後背叛了我，把我弄來這裡了，還只給了我一顆藥！” 

米海爾噗唧一笑，似乎不用他出手來對抗情敵。

“以前我也有一個α，不過那傢伙太混蛋了我也不說了，那時我還懵懵懂懂的以為他是我的命定之人呢，所以你現在說什麼我都不會信的。” 飛龍把他推開，回到自己床上繼續看書。

“什麼啊，那傢伙簡直是破壞了我們α形象啊。” 米海爾一臉不忿，“飛龍，我和其他α不一樣的。”

“那句話我都聽厭了。” 飛龍別過頭。什麼命定之人，命中注定這些騙騙小女孩就行，他才不信呢。

“我沒騙你，我真的很好的，寶貝，我們絕對是命中註定的。”

“騙子怎麼會說自己是騙子。” 飛龍嘆了一口氣，“在這裡的時候，只要你答應不在我體內成結，我不介意和你做。可是出去了，我們就是陌生人了。這一切都只是生理需要，好嗎？”


	7. Chapter 7

米海爾眨了眨眼睛，這隻沒啥經驗的Ω真是天真又可愛，標都標記了，他還能去哪裡。他才不是前任那些渣α呢，他可是飛龍的命定之人！

他點點頭表示同意飛龍的話。前半段他是挺喜歡的，後半段嘛...好像沒聽懂呢！哎呀英語真難。

飛龍見他好像沒進一步行動，也就索性躺回床上蓋被子睡覺去了。他摸了摸自己的小腹，才被他成結了一次，米海爾又不是在易感期，那天自己也只是被強制發情，不是真正的發情期，不會有事的... 

之後的兩個星期，米海爾就像是他的影子一樣，跟出跟入的，不過也好，經過上次的打架事件，其他人完全不敢接近飛龍了。但是美人現在力氣滿滿的，很想找那幾個男人麻煩。

洗澡時間，他和米海爾堵住了那幾個敵對組織的男人，米海爾負責把風，飛龍親自揍得他們口腫鼻腫的，心情特別爽。他們再塞了點錢給獄卒，被關禁閉的就變成受害人們了。

隔一天後，葉再次來了探望飛龍。與他想像中的憔悴不同，進來時的飛龍看起來輕鬆自在，只是一看見葉，就皺起眉頭。

“又是你啊？怎麼了？後悔背叛我，來贖罪嗎？” 

“飛龍，對不起，背叛你一事我沒有能辯解的藉口，我確實是把你的情報賣給麻見先生了。” 葉低下頭，“我只是來看你過得...好不好。距離上次...已經兩個多星期了，我又為你帶來了藥。” 

“藥我有了，不用你掛心。” 飛龍冷著臉看著他，被兩個前任男友勾結起來坑了自己，這麼丟臉的事他可不想再記住。他突然勾起一個魅惑的笑容，“這些都是藉口吧...你想我了？還記得我的味道嗎？” 

“......” 

“葉...” 飛龍故意壓低聲音，裝得沙啞地呼喚著曾經最親近的保鏢，“我啊，上次可被你累慘了。”

“飛...”

“下次來，能幫我帶點避孕藥嗎？” 

“！！！” 葉一臉不可置信地看著飛龍，“飛，你被...？”

“我一個人待在α監倉，不然你以為會怎麼樣？” 飛龍低下頭，裝作受傷的樣子。“成結的時候真的好疼...” 

“飛龍！我...” 

飛龍見他擔憂的模樣，忍不住繼續欺負他。

“葉，我被人標記了。” 飛龍繼續低聲說著，故意帶了點哭腔，“對方身形高大，手臂粗我兩倍，全身像石頭一樣硬，我一下子就被他壓著了，根本打不過他，α的信息素好可怕...”

葉的腦子頓時出現一個大猩猩般的形象。

“飛龍，別怕，我得到情報說白蛇的人快把你救出來了，出來之後我帶你去做手術，把標記清除掉。” 葉很快地說，會面時間快結束了，“...記得吃抑製劑，我會再來看你的。”

飛龍淡然地看著葉，站起離開。看著葉的反應，他似乎對自己還是有感情的。他到底為什麼要出賣自己？

果然，黑暗世界裡面沒有半個人值得信賴。

“米海爾。” 飛龍回到倉房，看著躺在床上的金髮男人。

“飛，誰來看你了啊？”

“前男友。” 

“......是渣β還是渣α？” 

飛龍聽見這個稱號忍不住笑了。

“β。不過和你沒關係啦，渣α二號。” 飛龍輕笑著回答，“他說出去之後，帶我去做手術消除標記。”

“我才不是渣呢。” 米海爾挑起眉，“飛，不要消除掉，我會負起責任好好照顧你的，我真的覺得我們是命中註定的一對啊。”

“滾。” 飛龍抱著手，高高在上地看著他，“你只要在這裡時，每個月把我伺候得服服帖帖的就好。” 

“是是是，不在發情期我也會努力把你服侍好的，飛龍少爺。” 米海爾一臉搖著尾巴的大狗狗，“那，現在需要小的服侍您嗎？”

“噗。” 飛龍輕笑著，自己投入米海爾的懷中，挑起金髮男人的下巴，嗅了嗅他的後頸，“我不喜歡聞到其他omega的味道...”

“我沒有碰過你以外的人好久了啊。” 

“我們...只是玩玩的，對吧？” 

“我可是一直都很認真的。”

“...我只是玩玩的，你也知道。” 

“沒關係，我有的是耐心。” 

“......” 飛龍咬開了米海爾的腺體，讓他的信息素充滿這個窄小的空間，他深深吸了一口，散發出甜美的紅酒味，開始刺激著米海爾的感官。

美人抱著他的脖子，伸出舌頭舔著腺體，卻推開了米海爾的臉，不讓他舔自己。他在金髮男人的懷中輕輕蹭著，纖幼的手指勾畫著那健壯的腹肌。他在米海爾的耳邊呼了一口氣，帶著香醇酒味的氣息，令米海爾開始起了反應。

“米沙...” 飛龍在他耳邊低聲呼喚著他，米海爾正想抱緊他，推倒他時。

“吃飯時間到了，出來點名！” 

飛龍輕笑著站起整理衣服，揚長而去。米海爾低頭看了看自己的下身，嘆了一口氣，用手隨便讓自己冷卻下來。

這個美艷的Ω，不單喜歡點火，還要不顧而去... 


	8. Chapter 8

米海爾異常認真地看待飛龍的話，是美人說可以做，所以他就拼了命的做囉。要忍著不在體內成結可是一件大難題，畢竟成結之前可是漲大了不少，要退出來也會弄痛身下的美人，好幾次都幾乎來不及。在他如此鼎力的協助之下，飛龍順利度過了第二次的發情期。

飛龍這次被他標記了，又吃了足夠的藥，發情反應近乎零，周邊的α也似乎嗅不到信息素。米海爾在這裡近乎特權等級，要吃什麼用什麼，這個金髮男人都有辦法給他，米海爾的技巧也很不錯讓他非常滿意，特別是薄荷的信息素很清新，飛龍也安心地過著異常舒適的牢獄生活。

他低頭看了一下小腹，仍然平坦，肌肉分明，自己好像也沒有異變，就算是Ω要懷孕也不是教科書上說的那麼容易嘛，一次半次的體內成結果然沒問題！他滿意地點了點頭，繼續看他的書。

這個月以來，米海爾和他可是親密了不少，本來只是動作交流，解決一下大家的需要，現在他沒事就又親又抱的，奇就奇怪在飛龍也不覺得他的舉動討厭，還有點...享受。大概是標記後的緣故吧？或者是信息素太對口味了？

無論如何，那都是期間限定的，出去了就完了。他可千萬不能動心。

飛龍的下午又有客人會面，他出發前輕輕在米海爾臉上落下一吻，算是感謝他這次發情期期間的協助吧。

他並沒有看見米海爾頓時滿臉通紅。

=======

飛龍走進會客室，看見來訪的人卻是一愣。

“...焰哥。” 

“飛。以為是你那小男友來？” 焰燕一身長衫，嚴肅地坐在玻璃的另一面。

“...我們分手了。” 飛龍坐下來，低下頭。他在哥哥面前總是不敢抬起頭來。

“嗯...那就好。之前被他弄得我們白蛇人仰馬翻的，沒時間處理你的事情，現在我終於穩定了組織那邊的事了。” 

飛龍安靜地聽著。弟弟入獄，也只是有空才處理的事情。他心裡有點痛，但理智又跟自己說，白蛇整體肯定比他個人重要，焰哥這樣做也是為了大局。

“你也該在這裡玩夠了吧。下星期律師就能處理好文件的事情，我來接你回家。” 

“...是的，哥哥。” 

下星期，他和米海爾的關係也到此為止，從此只是陌路人。

知道只剩下一周之後，飛龍心中竟有點遺憾和不捨。出來放風時，他發現自己的目光總是追隨者米海爾的身影，看著那金髮的男人在球場上揮灑汗水、在棋盤上大殺四方時認真思考的模樣、還有看著自己時那溫柔的微笑。他坐在球場邊，靜靜地看著他。

“飛？” 米海爾跑了過來，“怎麼坐在這裡？不下場嗎？平常沒見你喜歡看球賽啊。”

“嗯？啊，對。出來...曬一下太陽罷了。”

“是嗎？那我先繼續囉！” 

“嗯。加油。”

飛龍覺得自己臉有點紅，這初中小女生一樣的行為，實在不像是白蛇高級幹部該有的！他猶豫不決，理智覺得應該要回到房間繼續看書，但是...他捨不得，想多看一眼米海爾不同的模樣。

臨別前的一晚。

飛龍坐在床上，等著洗澡中的米海爾回來。不久，金髮的男人回到了囚室。獄卒鎖上了他們的門就轉身離開了。飛龍看著他白皙的皮膚因為洗澡的熱水而有點紅，頭髮還滴著水珠，似乎沒抹乾身體就穿上了衣服，所以上衣有點貼著他健壯的胸肌。

飛龍站起來，從後抱著米海爾的腰，然後用力一咬，又把米海爾的腺體咬破。

“嗯？飛飛，怎麼啦？” 米海爾吃痛的回過頭，看見滿臉通紅的飛龍有點驚訝，“該不會又發情了吧？你沒吃藥？”

“沒有。” 飛龍伏在他背後，鼻子在他後頸蹭著，試圖把那清新的薄荷香氣牢牢記在腦子中。“我們來做吧。”

米海爾一臉疑惑，不過美人都把自己端上桌子了，哪有不吃的道理？

飛龍把米海爾推到在床上，俯身上去，兩個人吻得火熱的同時把自己脫得一乾二淨，美人輕輕蹭著米海爾的身體，被標記過的他一聞到米海爾濃烈的信息素，馬上就進入了發情的狀態，飛龍輕易地將金髮男人的碩大整根吞入體內。

他讓米海爾支撐自己的大腿，然後開始自己吞吐起來，快速、緩慢、深入、淺出，他仰起頭，試著把這一切的感受記著，這是最後一次了。

到最後快將成結的時候，米海爾本來想抬高飛龍的身體退出來，卻被美人用力按了下去。飛龍俯身壓下，收縮著那本來就窄小的通道，成結時脹大的感覺讓他有點疼，卻也有點期待。

“飛...別玩了。” 米海爾沙啞的聲音叫喚著身上固執的美人，飛龍卻只是輕輕搖頭。

最後的最後，米海爾把美人拉下來，咬了一口。

那天晚上，他們在狹窄的床上難得地相擁而眠。

晨光初現，飛龍整理好自己的衣裝，對著米海爾嫵媚一笑。

“我先走了。”

他以為美人是出去吃早餐了。

然而他再沒有回到這個囚室。


	9. Chapter 9

望著對面那張空著的床，米海爾突然覺得他能理解那些被α拋棄的Ω的感受了。

基於一個α能標記多人，但一個Ω卻只能被一人標記，自古的故事從來都是負心的α扔下Ω不管，從沒聽聞相反的情況，沒想到還真讓他遇上了。

他氣飛龍的不告而別，恨他的狠心，卻也忘不了美人的笑容。米海爾拿起飛龍的被子，像是築巢的Ω一樣蹭著，希望能找到飛龍留下的餘香。

放風的時候他自然地想在圖書室找那個愛讀書的美人，吃飯的時候想起飛龍不喜歡吃的小菜，回到囚室看著四面牆壁，更是掛念美人和他聊天調侃的時光。他靠在牆壁，抱緊飛龍留下的枕頭，不自覺地流下了眼淚。

=======

飛龍跟著焰燕回到家裡。焰燕拿來火盆讓他跨過，又拿來碌柚葉子讓他用來洗澡，洗去晦氣。

焰燕從後抱著他，輕掃著飛龍的頭髮。

“飛，回家了就好，以後繼續輔助哥哥工作，知道了嗎？”

“嗯...” 飛龍點點頭。

“乖孩子，聽哥哥的話，以後就不會再發生這樣的事了。” 

“知道...” 

焰燕俯身，在飛龍的頭髮上落下一吻。這觸碰讓飛龍感到很不舒服，他輕輕扭動著，逃了出來。

“哥哥，我有點累，能先回去睡覺嗎？”

“嗯，累也是正常的。去吧，明天我再和你說工作的事。” 

飛龍回到自己的睡房，卻莫名感到陌生，他輕輕笑著，難不成已經習慣了那狹窄的床，忘了這雙人大床的舒適了？

他抱著枕頭試圖入眠，卻又怎麼樣都睡不著。一閉上眼睛，總覺得差了點什麼，是身旁α的氣味，還是睡前跟他天南地北聊著的對話？也許是他輕輕幫自己蓋好被子的觸感，也許是他那低沉的一聲晚安。

思前想後，他決定按下床邊的電話，讓僕人幫他出門買幾條薄荷味的mentos。

他把糖果放在鼻子前嗅了嗅，然後，顆又一顆的吃著，僕人開始勸他不要半夜吃糖果，吃完得刷牙才好睡覺，飛龍卻無視了他們，只是把糖果繼續送進嘴裡。

這熟悉的香氣，讓他安然入睡。

焰燕第二天帶著他回到白蛇，開始講解他接下來的工作。飛龍偷偷把一條糖果放在口袋，明明隔著口袋沒可能聞得到糖果的味道，他卻覺得很安心。

“接下來這個老頭子，我想你引誘他，然後在他手上拿走這份協議書。”

“...哥哥，我不想...”

“那是你們Ω擅長做的事吧？” 焰燕冷笑著說，“放出點信息素把他弄得頭暈目眩的，不就成了？哥哥也不捨得你和他真的做啊。”

“焰哥...” 

焰燕從後抱著飛龍的腰，把他推在牆上，撞在牆上的飛龍吃痛地哀嚎了一聲。焰燕把鼻子湊近飛龍後頸的腺體，聞到的卻不是他熟悉的香醇紅酒味道，他皺了皺眉。

“這是什麼味道？” 焰燕再湊近，大力吸了一口氣，α天生就排斥其他α的味道，“我不喜歡。”

他看著被他壓在牆上的弟弟，他輕輕飛龍吻著飛龍後腦的頭髮，經過兩個月的牢獄生涯，髮質粗糙了不少，臉蛋卻依然美麗。他突然想起十五歲時首次陷入發情期的他，滿臉通紅，癱軟在地上瑟瑟發抖的可憐模樣。

想起那絕色的場景，現在父親不在，再也沒有人能阻止他了。焰燕散發出自己的信息素，試圖強逼飛龍發情。他的信息素如他名字一樣，是火焰的味道，但飛龍聞起來卻覺得像是燒焦了什麼東西。然而美人已經被標記了，再也接受不了其他α的氣息。他掩著嘴巴跪在地上乾吐。

焰燕看著地上又吐又咳的飛龍，皺著眉思考。這個反應，分明...

他憤怒地一把抓住飛龍的手腕，把他拉了起來。

“你被人標記了？” 

飛龍還是覺得非常不舒服，像是想把整個胃吐出來一樣，他突然察覺焰燕想對他做什麼，頓時生氣的大力揮開焰燕的手。

“那又怎樣？” 飛龍擦了擦因為不適而流下的生理性淚水，倔強地看著焰燕。

“哪來的野男人！我明天帶你去做手術！” 

“......我們已經完了，沒有必要特地去做手術。”

“笨蛋！你這個樣子怎麼生活下去？你要人標記你的，就讓我來！你只要一直待在我身邊就可以了！” 

“......” 飛龍靜靜地看著焰燕良久，“焰哥，整個白蛇只有你知道我是Ω，為什麼你明明知道我一個人在α的監倉，卻不找人送藥給我？你的話，應該有門路做到吧。” 

“......” 焰燕別過頭，“總之，明天我就帶你去醫院。”


	10. Chapter 10

飛龍要僕人搜刮了整個地區的便利店，買了十多箱薄荷味mentos放在他睡房，他拿了幾條放在枕邊。焰燕看著弟弟反常的行為，只當作是Ω的奇怪習性，但看著他抱著mentos睡覺，又開始擔心起來。

“飛，放糖果在床邊，有蟑螂怎麼辦？”

“...沒有薄荷味我睡不著。” 

第二天的早上，焰燕叫醒了飛龍，拉他去醫院，飛龍被他扯著手腕塞上了車。要掙扎要打架也不是打不過焰燕，但養父臨終交代不能對哥哥動手，飛龍除非危急關頭，是千萬個不願意出手的。

“醫生是簽了秘密合約的，知道你的情況。你乖乖讓醫生檢查，好不好？” 焰燕哄著飛龍下車，見美人不理他，又硬扯著他進去。

“我不做手術。” 飛龍對著醫生就是一句，死活都不讓醫生碰他。焰燕從後壓著他的肩膀逼他坐下來。

“劉先生，就當是身體檢查？” 醫生也是哄著飛龍，他可是收了錢辦事的，至少也得真辦點事情出來。他悄悄對著焰燕說，“就是真的做手術也要看劉二少爺身體狀況的...” 

“......” 飛龍見醫生滿頭大汗，估計也是受了焰燕不少壓力，唯有點點頭，“只做檢查，你要是私下幫我做了手術，我一定會殺你全家，我劉飛龍說到做到。” 

“...” 

醫生像是想顯示自己真的做了很多事情，又是驗血又是照磁力共振的，還真讓他檢查了一個早上。飛龍不耐煩地讓他抽了自己一筒又一筒的血，估計這人體能生癌的地方他都驗了一遍了。看著他們覺得心煩，他吃了一顆薄荷糖定定神。

“劉先生！這樣我們就驗不到血糖了！” 

“...我要回家。”

“乖，飛，我們很快回家了。” 焰燕像是哄孩子一樣很飛龍說著，摸了摸他的頭髮。“下午就能出來報告了是吧。” 

“是、是的。” 

飛龍再吃了一顆糖果。

焰燕看著飛龍對薄荷糖可謂不離不棄，趁著中午出去吃飯的時候，開車帶著他在商場買了所有薄荷味的精油、香薰，然後暗中讓家裡的僕人處理掉房間那幾十箱糖果。

飛龍很高興地把車子裡的香薰換成薄荷味道，很快又彎下嘴角，這不是他喜歡的味道。他要焰燕折返去商場退貨，焰燕拗不過他，只好開車送他回去，路上他又買了一條mentos。

飛龍吃了糖果滿足地微笑著，焰燕簡直看呆了。飛龍從小都是板著臉不苟言笑的，那漂亮的笑容可是珍貴的景色，剛剛買了不喜歡的味道而不高興、對著醫生發火，也是少見的情況，飛龍從來都是把自己情緒隱藏起來的。

焰燕滿心疑問，繼續開著車回醫院那報告。

那個報告解答了一切。

“劉二少爺，你...懷孕了，已經兩個多月了。” 

“......” 飛龍一臉驚訝，兩個多月...就是他在獄中發情的那次了。他低頭看了一下自己平坦的小腹，簡直不敢相信，“...醫生，你確定嗎？” 

焰燕則是氣到臉都紅了。他捏著飛龍的肩膀，咬牙切齒地說，“拿掉孩子，做手術消除那野男人的標記。” 

“不要。” 飛龍直接拒絕了。“這是我的孩子。” 

焰燕讓醫生先離開，他試著說服固執的弟弟。

“飛龍，你看男人的目光真的很差。你想想，這麼多前男友，有哪一個是真的愛你的？” 

“......” 飛龍想起麻見，想起葉，想起無數個說他漂亮的男人，確實，每一個到最後都拋棄了他。

“你不是說標記了你的那傢伙也是黑幫的高階成員嗎？你想想，他要是愛你的，知道你出來了，早就跟著一起出來了吧？” 

“...可是...”

“飛，我就不說你隱藏了這麼久的身份會曝光了。你的α不要你，你怎麼熬過懷孕的週期？之後的發情期怎麼辦？” 焰燕又是哄，又是講道理的，“雖然現在會很痛，不過把他的標記清除掉是最好的選擇。乖乖待在哥哥身邊，哥哥幫你找個好對象。” 

“...不要。” 飛龍看著焰燕，一臉心意已決，“孩子絕對不會拿掉，我自己能熬過去！”

“...很好，醫生說還有一個月的時間可以考慮。這次我不會給你拿到抑製劑，我看你怎麼熬過第一週期。” 

_________

我也不知道這是不是私設😂😂 

不過請大家當作omega懷孕時雖然不會發情，不過會像是在週期的高峰時很依賴自己的α，之前飛飛在獄中第二次發情完全沒有反應，以為是自己吃了藥的關係，其實是已經懷上了+米米在身邊


	11. Chapter 11

既然心意已決，飛龍也不跟他說那麼多有的沒的，自己先走一步，焰燕在醫院付好錢後，在車子旁邊看見等著的飛龍不禁笑了。

“我還以為你不等我，先走了。”

“我不會開車，更加不會坐地鐵回家。” 大美人理直氣壯地說著。

飛龍坐在副駕，雙手不自覺地摸著自己的小腹，這裡竟然有了另一人的生命，這個感覺實在奇妙。開車的焰燕眼角看見弟弟的動作火大起來，他心中一直喜歡著這個沒血緣關係的弟弟，早知道以前就不顧一切地標記了他算了。

之後的一周，飛龍努力地為白蛇工作、輔助焰燕，甚至還真為他在老頭子身上取得了契約書，只是用的不是信息素上的誘惑，而是認真的談判。

焰燕也由他了，很快飛龍就會意識到沒有α在身邊是不行的，然後就會乖乖讓自己帶他去做手術，所有問題迎刃而解。

飛龍工作結束後，呆坐自己房間。他下定決心要自己一個把米海爾的孩子生下來照顧，最多就躲在國外把孩子生下來，再說這是他收養的好了，這樣就不會暴露自己Ω的身份。孩子是無辜的，從小渴望親情的自己，更是不可能把自己的孩子拿掉。

因為怕影響到孩子，連以前很喜歡的煙管都不抽了，只是糖不離手，就算不吃，也會拿出來嗅一嗅。他開始認真的考慮著是不是該收購了mentos的香港代理權，或者乾脆自薦做代言人來獲取無限糖果供應好了。

焰哥說的話也很有道理。明明口口聲聲說自己是他的命定之人，為什麼到現在還呆在裡面不出來？

騙子。大騙子。α都是騙子。

飛龍側躺下來，曲起雙腿，緊緊抱著自己。

想見他。又不想承認想見他。

=======

米海爾在獄中像是被針刺穿了的氣球一樣，沒什麼力氣，每天不是攤在床上等吃飯，就是窩在房裡看書度日。飛龍留下的枕頭被子開始沒什麼味道了，他還是依依不捨的抱著來睡覺。

閉上眼睛，就看見那個漂亮的人兒聽了自己說的笑話時噗嗤一笑的可愛神情。看過對面的床，彷彿那美人就坐在那裡專心閱讀他看不懂的中文書。

“唉.......” 

被自己標記了的他，在外面是靠著藥物熬過發情期？還是如他所說的，前男友帶著他做了手術移除自己的記認？...還是說，那個該死的α前任會來蓋過自己的標記？復合了？還是已經找到另一個男人了呢？

他想起臨別的那晚，美人堅持讓他在體內成了結。第一次標記他時沒有懷上可算是奇蹟，他記得教科書說，那種情況之下只有百分之十的機會會懷不上孩子。他低頭看看小米沙，該不會自己中看不中用吧...

他翻過身，深深嘆一口氣。

“米海爾。” 獄卒打開他的倉門，拿來一大堆書本。

“啥？” 米海爾連爬起來都不想，他翻了個身，用眼角看著他。

“劉飛龍送來給你的，你這室友還真不錯啊，出了去還記得你，特地找了這麼多俄文書給你。” 

“啊？飛龍？” 米海爾馬上爬了起來，接過大堆書本，都是中文經典的俄語譯本。他暗自笑了，那時候隨意說著自己看不懂中文書，飛龍還真的認真地出去後送了譯本給自己。

《王魁負桂英》、《鍘美案》、《女兒香》，《杜十娘怒沉百寶箱》，全部都不是正統名著。

米海爾通宵達旦地看完了，情節不一樣，但所有都是負心漢的故事。

他懵了。要說負心，明明自己才是被拋棄掉的那個啊。他邊吃著早餐，一邊努力思考。

“米海爾，有人來會面。”


	12. Chapter 12

兩個月多點的肚子不算大，但他平日可是六塊腹肌的，有心看的人現在也能猜出來。飛龍故意穿了一件緊身的衣服，讓自己的肚子明顯突出，又穿了件寬鬆外套遮擋。

他忐忑地在會面室等著米海爾來。這樣會太明顯嗎？他又不是來讓他負責什麼的，只是想見見他。他們是朋友啊，探朋友監正常得很！

飛龍不想叫焰燕陪他來，又不好和部下交代，思前想後，還是叫了葉開車送他。葉瞥見了飛龍大衣下微微突出的小腹已經知道發生什麼事了。

葉卻不肯在門外等，說什麼都要陪著飛龍進去。他可是滿心的想看看標記了飛龍的混帳大猩猩長什麼樣子，等他出獄時派人好好教訓一下那不知死活的小子，回程的時候順便把飛龍送去醫院拿掉孩子好了。

葉不認為飛龍是叫他來為自己取回公道的，在飛龍心中，現在自己大概已經從男友降級到好用的交通工具吧，明明好不容易才從保鏢升級當男友的，自己卻白白把機會拱手相讓了。

“飛龍，你今天是來做什麼的？” 葉忍不住開口詢問身旁坐立不安的美人。

“...見朋友。”

“...那個把你標記了，還讓你懷孕了的朋友？”

“...！” 飛龍回過頭驚訝地看著葉，他沒有對葉說過孩子的事，但仔細一想，剛剛坐車過來時，他說不定看見了外套下的肚子了。他微微點了一下頭，沒有否認。

“...飛龍，背叛白蛇的事實在對不起。” 葉誠懇地看著他，“我對你的感情是真的，如果你願意，我會好好照顧你...和孩子的。”

“不，我不會原諒你的，也不需要你照顧。” 飛龍別過頭，拿出糖果吃了一顆，“我現在不想談這件事。” 

葉皺著眉看著飛龍，以前就算是甜食，也只限中式小糕點那種，而飛龍從上車到現在都已經吃了一條了。

“飛...別吃太多。”

“不吃這個我靜不下心。” 飛龍瞥了一眼玻璃對面的門，米海爾還沒來。

他到底是來做什麼？看他一眼就夠了？還不如上網搜一下有沒有他的Facebook賬號，把他照片下載回來慢慢看呢。

要他對自己負責？笨，負什麼責，他是個頂天立地的男人，早就決定好自己把孩子養大了。

對面的門口打開，金髮的男人漫步進來。飛龍只看了他一眼就馬上站起，奪門而出。

米海爾愣住了，看著美人的背影快速消失在門後，玻璃的對面只坐著一個不認識的男人，二人相對無言。

“......你是誰？” 

葉仔細觀察著眼前這個α。高是很高，壯也是很壯，可是和腦子想像的大猩猩完全不一樣。

“我是...他前男友。” 

“...啊？” 米海爾也在觀察著，這個男人感覺身手很好，隱藏著相對普通的外表之下，不過沒有α那種站在頂端的傲氣，估計就是飛龍口中的渣β了。他坐下來，故意凶狠地盯著葉。“你來幹嘛？”

“沒什麼，我只是陪他來的。” 葉毫不畏懼地回望著他，“...你這種始亂終棄的渣α就放心待在這裡吧，我會好好照顧他的。”

葉說完後，就站起身離開。一出了門，他加快腳步回到車子旁邊，如他所料，美人坐在他車頭蓋上等著他回來。他雙腿輕輕晃動，腳跟不耐煩地踢在他的車牌上。

“送我回家。” 飛龍低著頭，出來後開始留長的頭髮擋住了臉。他也不知道為什麼自己要逃出來，堂堂白蛇幹部活像是初中時期看見喜歡的學長的小女孩，真丟臉。

“好。” 

=======

莫名其妙地被放狠話的米海爾回到獄中的公共空間，佔了一張桌子慢慢思考著。

那個背影的頭髮長了不少，但肯定就是他朝思暮想的飛龍。一看到他的臉，飛龍拔腿就跑是個什麼意思？還有昨天送來的那些書，剛剛那個男人奇怪的話...

仔細一想，他還是第一次看見飛龍穿著便服。囚衣果然掩蓋了他的美貌，穿著私服的美人帶著優雅的氣質。只是...那件外套好像稍微太寬鬆了一點，飛龍身材這麼好，穿修身的衣服肯定很好看。對了，剛剛他跑走的時候扶著了腰，難不成受傷了？真是擔心...黑道也不是那麼好混的啊。

唉。想不通。不想了。

米海爾走到公用的電話旁邊投幣。

“喂？尤里？趕緊把我弄出來。”


	13. Chapter 13

葉在附近的路口讓飛龍下車走回來，他現在不能接近白蛇的總部了。飛龍回到家中，馬上就躺在床上。他覺得很累，不知道是懷著孩子的關係，還是剛剛臨陣脫逃覺得丟臉。

葉一路上都沒有過問孩子的事情，也沒有勸他做什麼，只是為他戴好了安全帶，調教好座位的角度讓他休息，就像以前一樣，默默在自己身邊待著。

焰燕走進飛龍的房間，看見弟弟軟軟地側躺著，他也爬了上去，像小時候一起睡覺那樣，從背後抱著飛龍。飛龍整個人馬上僵硬起來，但還是沒有推開他，讓哥哥繼續輕輕抱著自己。

“飛，今天去哪裡了？”

“沒去哪...”

“騙人。你不在家裡，又不在總部，可是你的車子又在車庫，讓誰開車送你了？”

“沒有...”

“去見孩子的爸爸了？”

“......沒有見到。”

焰燕看他這樣自己都心疼了，這個弟弟的愛情運真的差到難以置信的地步，難得長得一副好皮囊，遇上的卻都是負心人。

“飛，把孩子拿掉，以後哥哥來照顧你、愛你。” 焰燕抱緊了飛龍，他的唇蹭著飛龍的後頸，“只會痛一會兒的，不要怕...”

“放開我。” 飛龍翻身推開焰燕，卻被他抓住雙手。

“乖，那些人都不識貨的，讓哥哥再標記你吧。” 焰燕說完，俯身壓下去，在飛龍明白發生什麼之前，咬破了他的腺體。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！” 米海爾霸道的信息素已經在標記的時候融入了飛龍，容不下焰燕的侵入。飛龍被咬破的後頸傳來莫大的疼痛感，他一把將焰燕推開，按著脖子在床上滾了下去。

痛感從脖子蔓延，他按著肚子，胃很不舒服，還沒能爬到衛生間就已經吐了一地。生理上的不適加上痛楚，讓飛龍眼裡充滿淚水，他緊緊抱著自己，躺倒在地上顫抖著。

焰燕沒料到飛龍會這樣，他以前也有玩票性質的臨時標記過幾個有主的Ω，有些甚至是交☆歡時心血來潮地蓋過對方的永久標記了，卻從沒看過反應這麼大的。

焰燕想把飛龍拉扯起來，誰知一碰到飛龍的皮膚，美人就吐了他一身，倒下來昏過去了。

他不敢再碰飛龍，喚來幾個僕人幫他清潔好，抬回床上休息。他再叫來組織的醫生來檢查，雖然焰燕恨不得孩子沒了，但萬一真的有什麼事，飛龍肯定恨他一輩子，他可不想寶貝弟弟憎恨他。

==========

獄中的會面室，米海爾坐在一邊，另一面是個不苟言笑的中年男人，一頭金髮整齊梳向後方，翹著手看著米海爾。

“叫你把我弄出來，搞了一周還沒做到，你這傢伙是怎麼辦事的啊。”

“你以為這是你家，高興出來就出來嗎？” 尤里淡然地看著他，“我已經叫了律師辦了，下週左右才能搞定。”

“切，趕緊啦。” 米海爾往後靠著，“我讓你查查看白蛇劉飛龍的現況，你有做嗎？”

“他嘛，一向都是深居簡出的，基本上沒出門，就是出門也是四五個保鏢前後護著，根本沒辦法得到更多情報。” 尤里慢慢說著，“那天你讓我查之後，他根本沒踏出過家裡半步。”

“...噗，在外面也是喜歡窩在家裡。” 米海爾輕輕笑著，“趕緊把我弄出去，還有盡量拿多點飛龍的情報，知道嗎？”


	14. Chapter 14

飛龍那天醒過來後可以說是陷入了恐慌的狀態，除了負責照顧他起居飲食的小陶，誰靠近他他就揮拳踢腿攻擊，連醫生都沒法為他檢查，直到小陶想起來最近飛龍的習慣，讓人把薄荷糖箱子搬回來，他才慢慢鎮靜下來。

“劉二少，孩子沒事...” 醫生戰戰兢兢地報告著。

“我好疼。” 飛龍一邊吃糖果一邊瞪著醫生。

“這是因為...有α想遮蓋已經標記過的α的氣息，而前一位留下的信息素較強，引起了反噬...” 

飛龍看自己還是那麼喜歡吃薄荷糖，看來焰燕的標記失敗了，頓時鬆了一口氣。

焰燕冷著臉站在房間的角落，他覆蓋不了標記，也就是原來的α比他更為強勢，在他的角度來看簡直是最壞的情況。

不過也對，他弟弟看上眼的，也不會是什麼弱雞角色。

=======

米海爾開著紅色跑車來的白蛇的總部大門，雖然說香港是個華洋共處的社會，但他一個金髮藍眼的高大男人，站在黑道龍頭的基地門口還是非常顯眼。

守門的白蛇馬仔一直盯緊他，米海爾也只能靠著車門站著。他沒有聯絡飛龍的方法，直接闖進去肯定變成蜂窩，尤里那混帳又沒有幫他聯絡到白蛇，唯有守株待兔，看看喜歡窩在家中的大美人會不會剛好出門了。

可惜他太低估了劉飛龍宅的程度，他來了整整三天，每天早上七點到晚上十二點，簡直就像是上班一樣了，還買了一大堆乾糧放車上，去借廁所時還拜託隔壁麵包店的大媽幫忙盯緊大門，幾乎是寸步不離大門，卻連飛龍的背影都沒看到。反而是白蛇的人對長期停泊的豪華跑車起了疑心，向焰燕報告了。

焰燕親自帶著四五個保鏢來到他車門前。米海爾看著來者一身長衫，就知道這個人至少也是高層人物。他滿臉笑容地拉下車窗。

“午安。”

“先生，你知道這裡是什麼地方吧？” 焰燕冷著臉皺著眉看他。米海爾搖開車窗的那瞬間，焰燕就聞到了濃烈的薄荷味，可能是因為他之前試圖標記飛龍，所以對眼前這個α的氣息似乎特別敏感。

“噢，我知道。我是來找飛龍的。” 米海爾笑著回答，“請問能不能幫我通知他？我叫米海爾·阿爾巴托夫。”

“阿爾巴托夫...俄羅斯的黑手黨？” 焰燕若有所思地看著他，“找飛龍有什麼事嗎？”

“呃...也說不上是有什麼事。” 米海爾也說不清楚為什麼要來，只是他潛意識的覺得見到了飛龍，就能解決他的疑問，也能安撫他心底裡莫名的空洞感，更何況，他也很想念大美人。

“...飛龍不在，請回吧。” 焰燕聞到那刺鼻的薄荷味，看到米海爾的神情，就肯定了這個就是標記了親愛的弟弟的男人，決定把他趕走，遠離飛龍。

“...不可能，我清楚感覺到他就在裡面。” 米海爾走出車外，抬頭望向高樓的頂樓。“他一定在的，我能感覺到。” 

“請回去吧，白蛇不是你說要進來就進來的地方，飛龍也不是你說見就能見的。” 焰燕把話說得很絕對，轉身進入總部。

米海爾吃了閉門羹，也只好先打道回府。

他回到自家的基地，部下們為他準備了一個接風洗塵的派對。俄國人的派對總是離不開酒，他喝了一杯又一杯的烈酒，酒精流入喉嚨的刺激感，好幾個絕色的美女圍著他，香軟的身肢依靠著米海爾，柔情細語的，好不寫意。

他卻想起那香甜的果酒。

米海爾讓人拿來一杯高級紅酒，二話不說就把可樂加了進去。習慣高濃度烈酒的俄國人們不禁笑了，他們大哥這樣，就像是首次品嚐酒精滋味的青少年。

他把可樂紅酒一飲而盡，碳酸獨有的刺激，加上陳年紅酒的香醇，就像是那個火辣美艷又天真純情的美人。

“果然是這個味道，我的感覺沒有錯。” 米海爾笑著說，然後推開身旁的女人，“寶貝們，抱歉啦，我要回去蹲點了。”

命定之人，靈魂伴侶，真愛。

什麼字眼都無所謂了，反正都是你 — 劉飛龍。


	15. Chapter 15

背景音樂

https://m.bilibili.com/video/BV1z4411B7ce 

帶著醉意，米海爾一路飆車，再次回到白蛇的總部門口。他打開開篷的車頂，讓晚風吹散身上的酒味。

白蛇的人一見又是他，也不知所措起來。焰燕大人不在總部，飛龍大人也外出工作了，他們一時間也不知道怎麼處理。

在米海爾坐在車子上吹風等候了兩個小時，一輛黑色的SUV在他身邊駛過，準備進入了白蛇的地下車庫。米海爾突然一個激靈，踩著油門衝出，攔著黑色車的路。

黑色車子剎停後，司機座和副駕們馬上打開，車門掩護之下，兩個男人舉槍對著米海爾戒備，守門的小弟看見這一幕，也緊張起來，紛紛掏出自己的手槍。

米海爾舉高雙手慢慢從車子步出。

黑色車子上的飛龍看見這一幕，完全不知道該怎麼辦才好。他低頭一看，今天穿的是寬鬆的長衫，能遮住還不算是很大的肚子，他在車子的儲物空間翻出披肩，試圖多加一個掩護。

“都停手，我認識他。” 飛龍呼喝了一聲，打開車門下來。

“飛龍！” 米海爾高興地和美人打著招呼，飛龍卻是忍不住嘆了口氣。

“...你這樣擋我的車，分分鐘變成蜂窩啊你。” 

“嘻嘻，想見你嘛，沒辦法。你穿長衫好漂亮。” 

“......把你車子移開啦，我們要開進車庫裡。” 飛龍看著米海爾橫著擋路的紅色跑車，不禁翻了個白眼。他轉向他的保鏢，“我先上去了。” 

“等、等等，飛龍，你不邀我喝杯茶嗎？” 米海爾趕忙上前抓住飛龍的手臂，美人看了他一眼。

“...你把車匙交給他們停車吧，我請你喝一杯茶。” 

======

米海爾跟著飛龍到他頂樓的居所，飛龍讓保鏢待在外面，他的僕人是待在另一層的，只有響鈴呼喚了才會來。門一關上，米海爾就從後抱著飛龍。

飛龍怕他摸到肚子察覺孩子的事，馬上就掙扎出他的懷抱。他故作鎮定地走向廚房，不算純熟地泡了一壺茶。

“...說好的出來了就是陌生人了，你忘了？” 飛龍故意冷著臉，遞過茶杯。

“那段我沒聽懂。” 米海爾笑著回答。

“少騙人了，你英語好得很。” 飛龍在冰箱翻箱倒櫃了一下，找出來幾塊糕點，又翻了一會找出小盤子。

“沒聽懂。” 睜眼說瞎話是阿爾巴托夫的看家本領。

“......” 意識到爭論這點不會有結果的飛龍，放棄了和他辯論，只是默默遞給他幾塊小糕點。

“飛龍，上次你為什麼來看我，又馬上跑掉？”

“...” 回憶起自己丟臉地逃跑，飛龍耳根有點紅，幸好現在頭髮留長了能擋住，“...那天剛好突然有事要做。” 

“還有那些書本...”

“...只是普通的書，我答應過你出來後送你譯文本的。”

“騙人，一般送人肯定是送四大名著吧，怎麼會挑那些負心漢的故事。” 米海爾壞笑著說。“再不說我就放出信息素囉。”

“...這裡是我家，你信不信我在窗口扔你下去。” 飛龍瞪了他一眼，現在他有寶寶了，可不能讓他令自己發情。

“...我能感覺到你身上還有我的氣息，你沒做手術把標記消除掉。” 

“我只是太忙，還沒時間去。” 嘴硬的美人繼續否認自己的心意。

“飛，可不可以回來我身邊？我很喜歡你。” 

米海爾話題的跳躍令飛龍一愣，不過監獄中朝夕相處的兩個月，他也算是習慣了。

“......” 飛龍盯著他良久後才答話，“是你在我發情時私自標記了我，你對我的感覺都只是信息素的影響，不是真心的。” 

“飛龍，為什麼你不相信我的心意？” 米海爾走過去坐在飛龍旁邊，摟著美人的肩膀，“難道α和Ω之間只有性，沒有愛？” 

“...放開我，出來了之後，我們最多只是朋友，誰管你的愛情哲學。” 飛龍揮開他的手，別過頭。

另一個Ω在你面前發情時，你也一樣會憑本能去標記他。到時，你還會記得我嗎？

“飛龍...” 米海爾從背後緊緊抱住他，鼻子蹭著飛龍的後頸，記憶中美味的紅酒香撲鼻而來。美人整個人僵硬起來，拼命想掙脫，可惜米海爾比他健碩多了。“我愛你，我確信我們是命中註定的伴侶。” 

飛龍搖著頭，試圖遠離他的牙齒。“該死的，放開我，不然我讓保鏢進來了。”

米海爾伸出舌頭輕輕一舔腺體，飛龍整個人就失去了力氣，倒在他懷中。思念著的薄荷味讓飛龍開始失控，他轉身抱緊了米海爾，貪婪地在他脖子上深深一吸。

在米海爾正解開長衫上的花釦時，飛龍卻突然清醒過來，用力推開身上這個男人。

他不想米海爾知道懷孕的事。不想讓他把自己視為要人照顧的弱者。更重要的是，他根本不信任α給予的愛情。

“果然...一切都是信息素。” 飛龍擦了擦嘴巴，把已經解開上半的衣領抓緊。

“不是的，飛龍，我...” 

“你們在做什麼。” 

焰燕站在大門，冷著臉看著兩個衣衫不整的人。


	16. Chapter 16

“哥哥。” 飛龍驚訝地看著來人，明明也沒做什麼壞事，卻緊張起來。他趕忙把解開了的衣扣扣好，整理了一下衣服。

“哥哥？” 米海爾回過頭來，“這不是下午來的那位嗎，幸會。” 

“飛，就是他？” 焰燕無視了米海爾的話，直直走向飛龍，把他拉了起來。“你先回去房間。” 

“焰哥，沒這必要。” 飛龍把披肩拉好，擋住肚子，“米海爾，你回去吧。我們...到此為止了。” 

“不可能，我們是靈魂伴侶。” 米海爾也站起來用力拉著飛龍的手臂，他力氣很大，抓得飛龍有點疼，“我沒法離開你，你也不能離開我。” 

“......我們出來之後，只是陌生人，我們以前...充其量是炮友。從來都是你一廂情願。” 

在哥哥面前提起炮友關係果然不是個好選擇，暴怒的焰燕讓人把米海爾趕了出去，看在阿爾巴托夫這個姓氏份上才沒有把他從露台扔下去。

飛龍像是沒有了力氣一樣，癱軟在沙發上，抬眼看了一下焰燕，就別過頭不理他了。

“飛，既然分手了，我明天就帶你去醫院。” 

“不要。” 飛龍馬上拒絕了，“焰哥...我和他從來沒有開始過。不過這個是我的孩子，我是無論如何都不會放棄的。”

飛龍回到自己房間躺著。他們之間一切都是信息素的影響，那天他發情了，影響到米海爾，令他失控標記了自己，一路走來都只是解決生理需要的炮友，哪有什麼真情實感。

退一百步來說，就算米海爾是真心的，他們兩個不同組織的高級幹部，雖然組織並非敵對，但難保利益當前時會否在自己背後插一刀，他們根本沒有發展的空間。

現在對他的想念，肯定也只是信息素的影響。

=====

第二天的飛龍連爬都爬不起來。昨天聞到了米海爾的信息素，讓他的第一週期不適的高峰來得更早了。懷孕時期雖然不會發情，卻會在孕期不適時，更加渴望α的氣息包圍著自己。

他全身發燙，想念著米海爾的擁抱，米海爾的輕吻，最重要的，是他渴望著米海爾的薄荷香氣。他翻出床邊的糖果，塞了好幾顆進嘴巴，卻沒辦法緩解他的不適。

焰燕鐵下了心，要他明白沒有標記了自己的α在身邊，根本熬不過懷孕期，他禁止醫生開出抑製劑，除非飛龍答應去做手術。

飛龍緊緊抱著自己的手臂，甚至都抓出了好幾道痕了，卻咬緊牙齒忍耐著。焰燕在他床邊有意無意地放出的信息素，只是讓他更加難受，飛龍生氣地把所有人都趕出房門。

整個白蛇中，只有還沒踏入青春期，沒有散發自己信息素的小陶能接近現在的飛龍。小陶努力的煮了各種平日飛龍喜愛的菜式，哄著他一口一口吃下，然後看著他沒多久後就吐了出來，看得連小陶都覺得心疼。

飛龍拿出之前焰燕帶他買的薄荷香薰，深深地吸了一口氣，讓他吐得天昏地暗的身體稍微清醒一點。沒走兩步，他又覺得頭暈眼花，又要躺回床上緊抱著自己。

小陶看著他這樣，就跑到自己的房間，拉出一隻幾乎有他那麼高的玩具熊。他在熊身上噴了點薄荷精油，然後把娃娃放在飛龍床上。

“飛大人...這樣會好一點嗎？” 

飛龍聞到那陣清新的薄荷香味，微微點了點頭，把娃娃擺成抱著自己的姿勢。

“陶...謝謝，不要告訴其他人。” 飛龍窩在熊娃娃的中間，閉上雙眼，終於成功入睡。


	17. Chapter 17

米海爾被攆走後，他倒是鍥而不捨，沒工作時就來白蛇附近蹲點，連附近麵包店的大媽都和他熟絡起來了，可惜一次都沒見到飛龍。焰燕來了趕他走好不下十次了，沒多久米海爾又開車回來，這小子好歹也是其他組織的高級人員，又不能直接開槍給他一個痛快，趕著趕著連焰燕都放棄了。

時間過得很快，飛龍的肚子已經快四個多月了，沒有米海爾在身邊，孕吐的反應依然強烈，心中好像有塊沒法填補的空洞，他每次都是咬著牙關死撐過去，吐完了，就趴在床上抱熊娃娃，嗅一嗅薄荷精油鎮靜自己。

這個月來，飛龍幾乎沒有工作過，最多就是呆在房間裡看看文件，替焰燕炒一下股票，或是處理一下賬面上的事務。

他看著鏡子，肚子開始大了，再呆在白蛇也就瞞不住自己Ω的身份了。現在要拿掉孩子也已經太遲，焰燕也沒辦法，只能由著他，讓他放大假了。

“葉，我有事拜託你。” 飛龍打了個電話給葉，思前想後，沒有誰能勝任這個工作了。

隔天，在飛龍的命令之下，作為叛徒的葉安全進入白蛇總部，來到飛龍和焰燕的家裡。美人坐在長沙發上，輕輕摸著自己開始顯眼的肚子，焰燕坐在旁邊的單人沙發，一臉嚴肅。

“飛龍，找我有什麼事？” 葉試圖讓自己的聲音聽起來足夠冷靜。

“我...想去外國，找個地方把孩子生下來。” 飛龍看了一眼焰燕，“焰哥不放心我一個人，我想了很久，能拜託你陪我過半年多一點嗎？” 

“...？” 葉不可置信地看著他們，“...焰燕大人...知道孩子父親是誰嗎？”

“我和他已經...不，是從來都不可能。” 飛龍低下頭，“你只需要陪著我、當我的保鏢半年就行，行程中的所有開支都由我負責，當然也會付你薪金的，我保證價格很不錯。” 

“...為了你，不收錢也可以。” 葉嘆了一口氣，“去哪裡？什麼時候出發？” 

“...英國，明天走。” 

============

第二天的晚上，葉開著車子來到白蛇的門口，再進門為飛龍搬行李。他看著那三四個大尺寸行李箱愣了一下。

“抱歉，這箱子不是很重的，只放了...一個娃娃，還有點香薰精油。” 飛龍一臉不好意思。“這兩個是我的，藍色那個是小陶的，他會負責我們的起居飲食。”

“...我知道了，你別搬東西，先和陶上車等著吧，我走幾趟就好。”

葉拉著兩個行李箱，帶著飛龍和陶回車子上。米海爾剛好來到這裡，一見到出門的飛龍，他車門都不鎖就跑了過來。

飛龍被他嚇了一跳，他在樓上時還仔細觀察了一下窗外，沒看見米海爾的車子，誰知道他就那麼剛好的出現了。

“飛龍！我...” 米海爾瞥見了飛龍的肚子，頓時什麼話都說不出來。“這...” 

原來牽著飛龍的手的小陶，走上前擋在米海爾和飛龍中間。米海爾看見這個十多歲的小孩子更是一臉迷惘了。葉拉著行李，飛龍大著肚子，還牽著一個小孩。

飛龍也感覺到他的視線，決定把心一橫，是時候把他們之間不可能的關係完全斬斷。

“阿爾巴托夫先生，這是我現在的丈夫，你也有見過他吧。這是我的繼子，陶。肚子裡的還沒改名。” 飛龍面不改容地說了一堆。“我們正準備一家四口去旅行呢。” 

“......飛龍，你說真的？” 

“...真的。” 飛龍猶豫了一下，不過還是繼續說下去。

“......對不起。” 米海爾低下了頭，回到自己車上。

他看著葉又回去再搬了兩個行李箱上車，然後車子揚長而去。米海爾看著自己的儀表板，突然覺得有點臉上有點溫熱，伸手一擦，自己竟然哭了。

“飛龍，為什麼？” 葉一邊開車，一邊問。飛龍默默地看著窗外，什麼都沒說，葉的眼角一瞥，美人竟在默默流淚。

“既然這麼痛苦，為什麼要這樣做？”

“...我們只是被信息素影響。” 飛龍帶著哭腔的聲音，輕聲回答，然後直到坐上私人飛機為止，再也不肯說話。


	18. Chapter 18

站在大門送行的焰燕把一切都看在眼內。他搖了搖頭，弟弟奇差的愛情運，實在到了他想抓他去什麼月老廟求姻緣的地步了，早知道一開始就標記了他，就能杜絕這些年的狂蜂浪蝶了。

飛龍的私人飛機降落在倫敦，之後又換乘了火車，下車後還得坐計程車才到達郊區的一座宅邸。不算是豪華，不過三個人住也算是非常寬敞了。

他已經派人事先打掃過地方，所以也不用特別費神清潔。舟車勞頓之後，飛龍也沒力氣做點什麼，葉扶著他回到二樓的主人套房後，他衣服都不換了，倒頭就睡。

小陶年輕力壯，倒是不太疲倦，他忙著整理飛龍和自己的行李後，把熊娃娃放回飛龍身邊，又跑去廚房打開冰箱看看，他已經叫人買好了一堆材料放著，似乎暫時也不用特別採購什麼。

基於職業習慣，葉在房子巡了一周，確保沒有危險的東西，這看起來像是一般平民房屋，但確實是設有各種安全設備的堅固房子。門外小花園旁邊的車庫停著一輛車子，葉也仔細檢查了一遍，以後就用它送飛龍去醫院檢查，還有出外購物了。

回自己房間睡覺之前，葉特地先進去飛龍的房間再看看。看見美人抱著熊娃娃，呼吸很平穩的睡著，他也放心了。

“米海爾...”

美人的夢話卻讓他心疼。

葉不覺得自己還有資格觸碰飛龍。他這次帶著自己來，大概是看上了自己作為β能起一定緩和作用的信息素吧。即便如此，他覺得自己有責任保護這個美人兒，赴湯蹈火也無妨。

旁觀者都看得出兩人明明互相有感情，卻欺騙自己都是信息素的影響，這幾乎自虐的戀愛讓葉都不禁嘆一口氣。

========

米海爾那天受了嚴重打擊，失魂落魄地回到澳門的總部，倒不是提不起勁做事，反而打架火拼比平常還要重手一倍。回到家後，就自己一個買醉麻痺自己，可惜兌了可樂的紅酒喝十瓶八瓶也喝不醉他，最後還是呆坐露台看日出，終於撐不住就倒在沙發上，睡飽了爬起來隨便泡個麵吃，然後打電話問尤里今天有沒有人欠打，讓他發洩一下情緒。日日如是。

某個下午，他一身酒氣出現在總部，然後被嚴以律己的叔叔趕了回家，他聳聳肩，那種無聊會議不去也罷，乾脆去買幾罐可樂回家算了。路上，卻被寵物店的櫥窗吸引了目光。

那是一隻不到六個月大的俄羅斯藍貓。其他的小貓咪小狗狗不是討好地蹭蹭他的手，就是躺著讓他隨便摸，只有那隻藍貓退到玻璃櫃子的角落，死死盯著他。

“先生，您對那隻俄羅斯藍貓有興趣嗎？這種品種很好養的。” 

“哦？” 

“他們很文靜害羞，喜歡獨處，但對主人很友善很親近。照顧牠們也不用太費心的。” 

“...我買了。” 米海爾怎麼聽都覺得很像飛龍，特別是這隻小奶貓銳利的眼神，高傲地看著他的神情，和那大美人如出一轍。“請把需要用到的東西全部打包，我要品質最好的。” 

尤里開完會，來到米海爾的家裡，發現侄子沒有像之前那樣喝到一屋酒氣，而是聚精會神地在逗貓。小貓咪高高舉起尾巴，在他的豪宅巡了一圈，看似很滿意地又回到正在組合貓玩具的米海爾身邊，蹭了蹭他的小腿，又馬上躲回紙箱裡。

“......你這什麼回事？”

“噢尤里，來的正好，我車子裡面還有幾袋貓砂和罐頭沒搬進來，你來幫幫忙吧。” 米海爾放了最後一個組件，“我還得幫小仙子建房子呢。” 

“...小仙子？你這改的什麼怪名字。”

“對，小仙子。” 米海爾把貓咪抱了起來，“你看看，多可愛啊。才六個月大呢，人家說這是貴族貓咪，你看他剛剛走路多優雅...”

尤里無視瞬間變成貓奴的侄子，默默出去搬東西。

“說起來才六個月大，你還長得挺快的嘛，都有我兩個手掌大...” 米海爾說到一半，突然想起來什麼，馬上掏出手機搜尋，“那天看見飛龍時他才出獄兩個多月，肚子也未免太大了......”

他搜了一下懷孕時期的圖片和他記憶中比對了一下，那天飛龍的肚子大小至少都有四個月了，也就是他還在監獄的時候......

難不成，是我的？

========

小仙子俄文фея，發音和“飛啊”差不多


	19. Chapter 19

“葉...過來。” 飛龍躺在床上，全身因發熱而通紅，到了這個階段，連薄荷糖也幫不上忙了。他伸出手抓住床邊的葉。

β的信息素有著緩和的作用，葉抓緊了飛龍的手，拼命散發出來，甚至不惜抓破自己的腺體，他用手擦擦自己的後頸，在飛龍的唇邊。美人一開始只是抓緊了手，嗅一嗅他的信息素，漸漸開始伸出舌頭輕輕舔著。

“飛龍，我明天帶你看醫生吧？這個樣子，不會對寶寶有影響吧？”

“...唔...不知道...” 飛龍閉上眼睛，緊緊抱住熊娃娃。

葉替他擦了擦汗。

“米海爾.......” 迷迷糊糊之間，美人再叫出那個名字。

葉見他沉沉睡著了，走出客廳打開電腦。他每隔幾天就和焰燕聯絡，告訴他飛龍的情況。

“焰燕大人，晚上好。飛龍剛剛睡著了。”

“嗯，一切還好嗎？”

“...不，不太好，始終標記的α不在身邊，還是一樣吐得一塌糊塗，吃也吃不好，手腳都瘦了。” 葉想了一下，決定還是實話實說。“他...說夢話時，經常念著那個男人的名字。”

“...嘖。那個沒用的男人倒是沒再出現在白蛇門口了，早就叫了飛龍做手術移除標記，那孩子又固執不聽話。” 

“飛龍嘛...就是這個樣子。他決定好的東西就不會再三心兩意了。” 葉輕笑著，“我明天送他去醫院檢查，再向您報告。” 

=======

焰燕關上電腦，準備出門工作。誰知說人人到，一出去就見到米海爾等著他。

“啊..飛龍的哥哥，您好。” 米海爾已經等了兩個多小時，一見到焰燕，雙眼馬上發光。“我有事請想找您。” 

“...我沒事情和你說。” 焰燕冷著臉，準備上車。

“等等，我就想問一句。” 米海爾三步拼做兩步，用力拉著焰燕的手臂，“孩子是不是我的？” 

這上門追妻的情景，讓焰燕身旁的保鏢聽見這句話嘴巴都張大了，面面相覷，可是誰都不敢出聲。焰燕聽見米海爾這句充滿歧義的話，忍不住翻了個大白眼。

“你這小子...真的欠打。喂，你們可別亂想象。” 

“啊？噢，對對對，我說錯話了。我是說，呃，他的孩子，是我的？” 米海爾現在才意識到他的話有點奇怪，又不能直接說出飛龍的名字。

“...孩子是不是你的，這得由他親自說。”

“給我地址，我要去見他。”

“...好，雖然我不認為他會跟你回來。” 焰燕嘆了一口氣，拿出紙筆寫上地址。

雖然很不爽，但無論是以兄弟之情還是那不能說出的愛來說，焰燕畢竟還是愛著飛龍的，捨不得他再受苦。

何況固執又倔強的弟弟，即使看著這金髮男人，也未必願意放軟態度。

拿著地址的米海爾馬上飆車回家，隨便抓了個行李箱開始塞衣服進去。

“喵～” 小仙子好奇地蹭了蹭他，米海爾摸了摸那身漂亮的毛。

“小仙子，過來爸爸這裡。” 米海爾抱起巴掌大的貓咪，“我們出發找你媽媽了！” 

“喵～” 貓咪蹭了蹭米海爾的頸窩，毛絨絨的頭讓米海爾有點癢。

“你說啊，我該怎麼哄他？他啊，就是倔強，什麼都沒跟我說，帶著孩子就跑了，還騙我說那男人是他丈夫呢！” 米海爾繼續和貓對話。

“喵喵～” 

“他一定不會承認的，老是覺得一切都是信息素的影響。我啊，第一眼就覺得他是我命中注定的人了，是不是很浪漫？可是我是真心的啊，就像看見你的時候，想都沒想就買下來了。” 米海爾親了一口小仙子，貓咪滿臉嫌棄的別過頭，伸出爪子推開他的臉。

“乖，進箱子來，我們坐飛機囉！” 

米海爾一人一貓坐著私人飛機，只丟下一句“我要找老婆”給尤里就出發前往英國。


	20. Chapter 20

仔細確認手上的地址後，一手拉行李，一手抱著貓的米海爾敲響了那道門。葉開車送小陶去超市買東西了，開門的是飛龍。

“葉？這麼快回...怎麼是你。” 飛龍詫異的看著來的人。

“飛龍。” 米海爾把腳卡中間，以免飛龍瞬間關門。

“......你怎麼來了？我丈夫和孩子在家，這樣令我很困擾。” 

“我又不是來和你偷情。” 被飛龍的說法逗笑了，米海爾再走進一步，飛龍不禁跟著後退。米海爾拿起手中的籠子，“能讓我進來餵我家貓咪吃點東西和喝水嗎？” 

“...好吧。” 

米海爾走進客廳，蹲下來打開籠子，壓低聲音和貓咪用俄語說話，“小仙子，我們在飛機上說好了的，媽媽回不回家都看你了啦。”

“...你怎麼和貓說話啊。” 飛龍坐下來，完全沒打算招呼他，“廚房在那邊，你自己盛水吧，貓罐頭你自己有帶吧？” 

“我家貓咪是俄羅斯藍貓，自然會聽俄語。飛龍，幫我抱一下小仙子。” 米海爾無視了其實貓咪是在香港出生的事實，把貓抱給飛龍，小仙子很給力的用自己毛絨絨的臉蹭著美人的手背。

“飛呀？” 飛龍怎麼想都覺得這名字立心不良，可是這小奶貓輕輕舔了舔他的掌心，飛龍順了順他的毛，貓咪就乖乖躺在他大腿上，讓他摸肚皮了，實在是很可愛。“這什麼怪名字...貓咪，你真可憐。”

“什麼啊，那可是小仙子的意思，是個很有意義的名字。” 米海爾一邊笑著，一邊開貓罐頭。

“嘖，快點餵貓然後滾蛋。” 飛龍把貓放在地上讓米海爾餵食，又忍不住坐在地板繼續摸摸小貓咪。

“飛龍，你瘦了...” 除了小腹變圓了，飛龍的手腳和臉蛋都瘦了不少，米海爾看著都心疼。他在網上看過，沒有α在身邊的孕期很難熬。

“...我沒事。” 飛龍突然按著胃的位置，剛剛吃的午餐好像在胃裡翻騰起來了，他扶著沙發艱難地站起身，快步走向衛生間。

米海爾看他臉都白了，緊緊跟隨在他身後，吐得亂七八糟的美人沒空理他，只是抱著馬桶把胃袋清空，他手腳都軟了。米海爾隨手撕了點廁紙幫飛龍抹一下嘴巴，然後把他橫抱起來。小仙子吃飽了，跟著進來，在他小腿蹭了蹭。

“飛龍，你房間在哪裡？” 

“二樓...” 已經沒有反抗能力的美人只能讓他繼續抱著自己，奇怪的是，這讓他非常安心。

果然是那該死的信息素影響吧。

米海爾打開睡房的門，看見那等身大的熊娃娃愣了一下，隨即輕輕笑起來，他把飛龍輕輕放在床上，聞到了娃娃上的薄荷味道。飛龍似乎也知道他聞到了，臉有點紅了起來。

“你知道麼？我的暱稱米沙啊，就是熊的意思。”

“......沒聽懂。” 學了米海爾耍賴的飛龍別過頭。

“噗。是是是，飛龍大人沒聽懂呢。” 米海爾幫他蓋好了被子，然後坐在旁邊。

“...我躺躺就好，你貓已經餵好了，快走吧。” 

米海爾看著他，默默散發出信息素。

“這樣你會舒服點吧？” 

“所以我就說...我們之間只是信息素的影響。” 飛龍深吸一口氣，久違的味道讓他整個人都舒服多了。

“不是的，飛龍，我是真心的。但我知道你這個時期需要我的信息素。” 米海爾摸了摸他的頭髮，在口袋拿出一份文件，“你看看這個。”

“嗯？” 飛龍接了過來，看的他眼睛都睜大了，“腺體切除手術？你瘋了？這是Ω用來移除不想要的標記的啊。”

“對，我預約了大半年後的手術。等孩子生出來後，我就去把腺體切了，到時候再也散發不出信息素，那你就知道你愛的是我，還是我的信息素了。” 

“你這...瘋子。” 飛龍皺著眉看他。

“對啊，我就是個瘋子。以後我沒了信息素，再也不會被其他Ω影響，也吸引不到他們了，這輩子只標記了你一個，只愛你一個。” 臉不紅心不跳的告白的米海爾認真地看著飛龍，反而是被看著的人臉更紅。

“...你真的瘋的要命。”

“是的，為愛而瘋狂啊。” 米海爾牽起飛龍的手，“這幾個月讓我待在這裡陪你，給我一個機會，讓你愛上我吧？” 

“貓咪會留下來嗎？”

“啊？當然了。”

“那，看在貓咪的份上，讓你留下來吧。” 飛龍伸出手把米海爾的頭拉過來，在他的腺體上舔了一下，“自己送上門，不吃白不吃。” 

“隨便吃！限時大特賣！” 給三分顏色就開染坊的米海爾馬上爬上床，抱著飛龍讓他隨便舔隨便嗅。

看著預約手術的掛號，飛龍確實是被感動了，他沒想過這個人會願意做到這個地步，雖然還是不能百分之一百相信他所謂的愛，不過既然他的存在能讓自己舒服一點，也沒必要和身體對著幹。

與其說是給米海爾一個機會證明自己，倒不如說，是給自己一個機會，再去相信愛情吧。

“我要抱貓。” 

“小仙子，過來爸爸這裡～” 米海爾跳下床，把貓咪抱給飛龍，又爬回去被窩，把美人和貓一起抱進懷中。

“喵～” 貓咪很聽話地蹭了蹭飛龍的臉。

抱著毛團，又被溫暖的大笨熊抱著，熟悉的清新味道，飛龍覺得這幾個月以來身體最輕鬆就是今天，他閉上眼睛，慢慢入睡。米海爾坐了十多小時的飛機，又轉車什麼的，早也已經累壞，於是也摟著美人一起睡覺了。小仙子喵了幾聲，沒人理他，索性也窩著漂亮人類的懷中休息。

“飛龍？客廳的行李...” 葉敲門進來之後，看見的是兩個人相擁而眠，被窩上還有一隻灰藍色小貓。雖然很驚訝米海爾的存在，但葉選擇輕輕關上門，不打擾他們。


	21. Chapter 21

葉和陶看著新來的那個金髮男人心中很不是滋味，不就出門買點東西，馬上就被乘虛而入，登門入室之餘，還自己宣布自己和貓咪一起住進來了，而且沒有別的房間，所以就和飛龍一起睡覺了。

不過飛龍看上去比之前都好多了，臉色紅潤了不少，也吃得下晚飯，甚至有餘力飯後在花園散散步，比起以往吃了幾口就不吃了，整天躺著休息，好像抬起手的力氣都沒有的樣子，現在確實感覺健康很多。

“飛啊，多吃點。” 米海爾一手摟著飛龍的肩膀，一手拿著湯匙餵食。

“喵～～” 小貓在桌子下抓了抓他的褲子。

“嗯？小仙子，我不是在叫你...” 

“...笨蛋，誰讓你幫貓咪改這種名字。” 飛龍把米海爾手上的東西一口吃掉。

“飛大人...連手都懶得動了呢。” 小陶輕輕地說了一句，這才發覺剛剛被米海爾餵食了的飛龍臉馬上紅了。

“咳咳...” 飛龍把湯匙奪過來，自己慢慢吃，米海爾則彎下身把貓抱上自己大腿擼起貓來。

葉看著眼前害羞的美人，與他一路熟悉的飛龍有著不一樣的感覺。在他面前的飛龍一向都是威風凜凜，傲視群雄，換句話來說就是一個人破風前行。現在的飛龍卻願意把一切都託付給這個男人，讓他對自己如此親密，將自己柔弱的一面展露給他看。

這是葉從來都給不到飛龍的安全感。

劉飛龍不是鐵打的，再堅強的他，都需要一個安心休息的地方。而能成為他後盾的，不是他。

“飛，吃完飯我們去附近散步順便遛貓？” 

“貓哪裡需要遛啊...”

“那，要不要遛熊？” 

“噗，那好吧。” 飛龍輕輕一笑，勾著米海爾的手臂慢慢站起。這個男人每天變著法子讓自己多走動，還真是創意無限。

現在肚子已經很大了，做什麼都不太方便。飛龍坐在玄關的小椅子，把拖鞋隨意踢開，“幫我綁鞋帶。”

“好。” 米海爾馬上蹲下去，仔細地為飛龍綁好鞋帶。米海爾心想，他一個黑道老大願意跪下來已經很難得了，還這麼細心地檢查了好幾遍，以防鞋帶鬆開讓飛龍摔倒，這麼好的男人哪裡找啊？

飛龍勾著米海爾的手臂，和他一起在附近散步，最近天氣開始冷了起來，金髮的男人還特地拿著披風外套把他包的緊緊的才讓他出門。

米海爾已經來了兩個多月，飛龍的身體情況極速好轉，體重開始增加到正常水平，臉色紅潤，還被他用各種方式哄了出門稍微運動。連焰燕在視訊看見飛龍時，也忍不住在心中讚賞米海爾的能力。

======

“米海爾，你到底跑哪了？” 

某個晚上的飯後，米海爾接聽了來自叔叔的怒吼，飛龍抱著小仙子坐在他旁邊，一人一貓好奇地看著他。

“啊...追老婆啊。” 米海爾親了親飛龍的臉，小仙子像是護主一樣用爪子擋住他的臉。“嘖，你到底是誰的貓啊...” 

“啥？你到底在哪裡啊？我去了一遍你常去的夜店，還找了你的前女友和你喜歡的那些舞孃，都沒有人知道你在哪裡，找了個新女友？”

語言天賦極高的飛龍近日學了不少俄語，勉強聽懂了“前女友”、“夜店” 這些詞，他挑起眉毛滿臉不悅的看著米海爾，懷中的貓咪似乎感覺到飛龍不高興，也一起豎著毛喵了他一聲。

米海爾看著他們，總覺得是一隻大貓咪和一隻小貓咪。

“不是新女友，我找到我命中註定的情人，在等孩子出生呢，現在算起來大概還有三個月左右。”

“孩子！？你...” 

“就這樣了。拜拜～” 打斷了尤里的說教，米海爾掛斷了電話。

“在夜店當舞孃的前女友找不到你？” 飛龍瞪著他，用自己剛剛聽懂的詞語重組了句子出來，米海爾忍不住笑了出來，讓飛龍更火大，“小仙子，抓他。”

“喵！”

“啊啊啊啊！！！怎麼我的貓這麼聽你話的啊！？” 米海爾的手上立馬出現三道紅痕，還好前兩天才剛修了爪子。

“...笨蛋，你的貓雖然是隻俄羅斯藍貓，但她在香港出生，自然聽的是廣東話。” 飛龍一臉理所當然地回答他，“小仙子可是完全聽不懂你的話呢。”

“不可能！我拒絕承認！” 

“少岔開話題！說！” 

“那是誤會！嗚哇，飛，你別散發信息素！！” 米海爾倒退兩步，憤怒之下的飛龍發出了相當劇烈的信息素，這讓一段時間沒有情事的他感到很刺激。“乖乖，冷靜下來，小仙子你趕緊舔舔他。” 

“哼！就是有個情人要找你了吧？” 飛龍抱起貓咪，站起離開，“貓留下，你滾。”

米海爾眨了眨眼，小聲地呢喃了一句，“吃醋了？”

“...小仙子，抓他。” 

“喵喵！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”


	22. Chapter 22

米海爾努力說服飛龍剛剛是尤里在找他，不是什麼前女友舞孃還是什麼的，飛龍半信半疑地盯著他不放。

“真的！自從在監獄見了你，我沒再找過其他人！” 

“為什麼？”

“你是我的唯一啊！” 

“...嘴甜舌滑，都不知道哪一句是真的。” 

“我用我下輩子xing福發誓！對你說的話每一句都是真的。” 

“.......你用什麼東西發誓啊！笨蛋！” 

“葉哥，這就是打情罵俏嗎？” 小陶在附近默默盯著他們。

“嗯，俗語說打是親罵是愛，飛龍還沒動手呢。” 

========

在幾個月的相處之下，飛龍也察覺到自己的改變。在麻見面前，他總是需要昂首闊步前行，緊緊跟隨他的腳步，不能讓他看扁自己，兩個不服輸的人，最終只是將對方撕碎，反目成仇。在葉面前，他則是白蛇堅強的副手，打掉牙往肚裡吞，決不能展露出軟弱的一面，到最後，他發現葉是能輔助他的人，並不是站在他身旁的人。

但在米海爾面前，他可以強硬，可以柔弱，可以拼命工作，可以在家裡休息，這個男人擁有寬廣的胸襟，可以接納他的每一面。

真的可以相信他嗎？

飛龍低頭看了一下自己已經籃球般大的肚子，輕輕摸了摸。孕育新生命是他這輩子都沒想過的事情，他從沒考慮過和兩個前男友生孩子，心中暗自覺得和他們不會有美好的將來，所以以前和他們做時，都做好了避孕的措施和禁止在體內成結。大概麻見也是這樣想的吧，畢竟...他從沒提及過標記自己的事。

和米海爾那次可算是意外，他那時候失控了，沒辦法阻止米海爾的動作。但之後的日子呢？在獄中的時候，他們可做了不止二十次，在臨別那個晚上，更是自己不讓他退出來。

我...是在那麼早之前，就愛上了他？

明明和自己說好了，不再相信α的愛的。

=======

預產期還有短短兩週，焰燕親自過去英國了，在這麼重要的時期，他可放心不下把弟弟交給叛徒和其他組織的幹部照顧。焰燕一來到就受到小仙子的洗禮，三條爪痕就那樣留在他長衫的下擺，氣得他把貓抓了起來搖晃著。

飛龍聽見玄關的騷動，扶著腰慢慢走了過來。

“焰哥，別欺負我的小仙子。” 已經將貓咪據為己有的飛龍皺著眉，把貓咪接過來。

“飛啊？那什麼怪名字。” 焰燕忍不住和其他人一樣吐糟米海爾改名的品味，“別說這個了，喂，金毛的，還不幫我搬行李進來？”

“是是是，小舅子。” 米海爾一身休閒裝，捲髮自然垂下，還穿了一條圍裙，黯然一個居家好男人的模樣。

“小舅子？你還叫得真順口啊。” 焰燕摟著飛龍的腰，一起走去客廳，“誰說我們飛龍會和你一起了？孩子生出來我們就回劉家去。”

“焰哥...” 

“啊！？不行！我不准！飛龍，你會和我在一起的吧？” 

“我...” 

話沒說完，門鈴又再響起，飛龍抱緊了小仙子不讓她跑出去，米海爾把行李放在一旁，又去開門。

“米海爾！我終於找到你了！” 

尤里滿臉怒容，用力抓住門不讓米海爾關上。

“米沙？” 聽見門口有人怒吼的飛龍掙出焰燕的懷抱，抱著貓好奇地過去玄關。焰燕一臉看好戲的表情也跟著出來。

尤里看見穿著圍裙的侄子瞬間移動似的跑去那邊，輕輕扶著剛過來的大美人，飛龍挺著那麼大的肚子，還抱著好像見過的貓咪，像是一家三口加一隻貓的溫馨場景，不禁把要罵米海爾的話都通通吞下肚子。

“這...到底是什麼回事？” 

========

焰燕和尤里佔了兩邊的沙發，互相死死盯著對方，飛龍坐在放在中間的單人座上，神情輕鬆地摸著貓咪。米海爾一走進來左右看了看，沒有他的位置，唯有坐在飛龍旁邊的地板上，讓美人擼貓的時候順便擼熊。

“米海爾，你能好好解釋一下嗎。”

“解釋什麼？” 美人伸手揉亂了米海爾的金毛，米海爾閉上眼睛，看起來很享受似的。“看不出來嗎？我的孩子還有兩週就出生了。”

“什麼你的孩子！” 焰燕反應很激動，毫不猶豫地說出禁斷發言。“這是我們白蛇的孩子！生出來之後就由我和飛來養。” 

“等等，如果這是我們阿爾巴托夫的血脈，那我也不能不管了！” 尤里瞇起眼睛，盯著焰燕。

“你們吵什麼？我是孩子的爸爸，孩子當然是我和飛龍養。” 米海爾把頭靠在飛龍的大腿上，美人順手把貓咪放在他頭頂。“小仙子你別把我頭髮抓下來....”

“啊？你說什麼？” 焰燕憤怒地站起來，翹著雙手高傲地看著他們。

“混帳小子，什麼時候輪到你說話了！” 尤里也不甘示弱，高大的斯拉夫人遮擋了客廳的燈光，居高臨下地看著兩人。

“我憑什麼不能說？” 米海爾把頭頂的貓咪拿下來放回飛龍大腿上，也跟著站起來。

狹窄的空間內，三個α毫不退讓地放出自己的信息素，三種截然不同的味道混合起來，有冰原的風，有燃燒的火，清新的薄荷卻最為醒目，不久就開始壓過其餘兩種味道。

房內唯一一個Ω卻感到無比的壓力。之前焰燕輕輕放出的已經讓他嘔吐不適，何況現在三人都是火上了頭，毫無保留的釋放著自己的味道。小仙子像是看懂了主人不舒服，用柔軟的肉球輕輕碰觸飛龍的肚子。

“嗚...” 飛龍按著突然劇痛的肚子，像是救命稻草般抓住眼前米海爾的袖子。金髮的男人轉身一看，美人臉都白了，還滿頭汗，淚眼汪汪的。

“飛？” 米海爾大驚失色，“天啊，不會是要生了吧？”

飛龍辛苦地點了點頭，他感覺到褲子有點濕了，估計就是傳說中的破了羊水。

米海爾毫不猶豫地把飛龍橫抱起來，身手矯健的小仙子跳了下來，不滿地對著他喵了一聲。他連眼角都沒給焰燕和尤里一下，用最高的速度把飛龍放上車子，一路在走廊高呼讓小陶和葉下來幫忙。

“米海爾...” 一向勇敢到近乎不要命的大美人也是第一次遇上這種事，又擔心孩子，又痛，又怕，可憐巴巴的拉著米海爾的袖子。

“乖，沒事的！” 米海爾親了親他的臉頰，一邊在細小的車廂放出大量的信息素，讓飛龍安心一點，一邊全速飆車前往醫院。


	23. Chapter 23

其餘的人一臉震驚的跟了出來，還沒能摸到門把，米海爾的車子已經全速出發。

“陶，把之前收拾好的袋子拿來吧，五分鐘內出發可以嗎？”

“是的！” 

小陶拿著一個大袋，裡面放滿了飛龍和寶寶的衣服和各種必需品，都是刷米海爾的卡買的。雖然白蛇不缺錢，不過難得有冤大頭付錢，不花白不花。

焰燕和尤里不知所措地原地站住，別說幫忙了，連現在什麼情況他們都還沒搞清，最後還是葉把他們塞了上車。

“嘖，α不也是沒什麼用。” 小陶認真地在心中鄙視了他們一下。

=======

半小時的路程被米海爾的車技硬生生地縮成十五分鐘，沿途飛龍躺在放平了的副駕上，肚子還是痛得很，可是熟悉的薄荷味又讓他冷靜了不少。

輕輕一個甩尾，米海爾的車停在急診室的門口，當值的醫護馬上推著床過來，米海爾小心地把飛龍抱上去。

“先生，我們會送太太上產房，請你把車子停好吧。”

“你們找保安拖走吧，我不會離開他的。” 

“呃......” 

葉他們一行人趕到的時候，看到的就是米海爾的高級跑車被拖走的慘烈模樣。

錢多的沒地方花的兩人早就預訂了帶私人看護的產房，一路上看見的大房間裡，大多都是α們陪伴著Ω或是β們的溫馨情景，飛龍看著身邊的金髮男人一臉緊張，用力地握著自己的手，不禁輕輕一笑，陪著他等待醫生過來檢查。

“飛，別擔心。” 米海爾看見美人的眼神，明明自己也緊張得不行，為了飛龍安心，強行擠出一個笑容。

“嗯...可樂...加上mentos...” 飛龍想起了獄中時他們說的玩笑話。

“噗。我們的孩子肯定是最強的化學作用！” 米海爾也笑了，輕輕為飛龍梳理頭髮。

======

忽略掉焰燕和米海爾對誰進去陪飛龍而打了起來，在高級助產士的協助下，飛龍算是很順利的生產，打贏了的米海爾一直在他身邊陪著，痛的時候讓他抓讓他咬，半句怨言都沒有。

“恭喜這位太太，是個小男生呢！”

“我...才不是...他太太......” 已經筋疲力盡的飛龍還是不忘吐糟一句，看了孩子一眼後沉沉入睡。

=======

飛龍第二天是被吵醒的，倒不是嬰兒的哭聲，那麼高級的房間可少不了保姆護士的全方位照顧。他睜開眼睛，看見的是一把眼淚一把鼻涕，把自己帥氣的臉糟蹋了的米海爾。

“...吵死了。” 

“嗚...飛，你醒了？有沒有哪裡不舒服？” 米海爾伸手擦了擦眼淚，趕忙彎腰看看飛龍的情況。

“沒有...我很好。” 飛龍眨了眨眼睛，環視了房間一下，“他們呢？”

“我趕走他們了，你哥可是纏人得很。” 說完，他又繼續擦擦眼睛。

“...你哭什麼啊。” 飛龍翻了個白眼。

“嗚...易感期。” 米海爾彎下身蹲在床邊，把頭靠在飛龍的手邊。

“......騙人。” 飛龍伸手摸了摸他的頭髮，“昨天辛苦你送我來，還一直陪著我了。” 

“飛才是辛苦了。” 米海爾親了親飛龍的手背，帶著淚光的笑容，米海爾整個人好像軟乎乎的。

“你真的是α嗎？怎麼不是傳說中的強悍又自信啊，我都比你更像α了。”

“誰說α只可以那樣啊。”

“我遇上的α都是那樣。” 

“每個人都是自身經歷的囚徒。” 米海爾擦乾眼淚，一臉認真，“飛龍，你願意走出困著自己的牢籠，相信我，跟我走嗎？” 

We are all prisoners of ourselves. 自身的經歷塑造了對世界的看法，就像是自己加於自己的籠子。無論是alpha還是omega，從前的創傷，令自己固步自封，不願再嘗試。

這個人，應該可以相信吧。

給自己一個機會，走出自己的籠子。到底是愛還是什麼都無所謂了，轟轟烈烈地挑戰一次吧。

美人緊緊盯著他一會兒，輕輕點了點頭。

“我就試試看吧。你要是敢辜負我，我就閹了你。”


	24. Extra

1.

對於飛龍決定試著和米海爾交往一事，焰燕是非常反對的，在他看來，弟弟是要帶著孩子回家，和他一起養才是。

這可不是什麼先上車後補票那麼簡單了，孩子都生了才交往，根本是在路上偷車了之後找車主付錢買下來啊！

恨啊！早知道想當年就先把寶貝弟弟標了！

2\. 

尤里以為，當了爸爸的米海爾說不定會多了點責任感，對組織也算是個好事。

“看，這是我兒子的照片，剛滿三個月了！” 

“你看，這是第一次翻身時拍的，多可愛啊。”

“我兒子昨天學會自己坐著了！” 

可是傻爸爸狀態的侄子...有點煩人。

“什麼？看厭了孩子？那要看看我的貓嗎？小仙子最近學會用後腳站起來了。” 

3.

某天的米海爾買了一大堆食物和生活用品，堆滿在睡房中，飛龍一看，就知道這傢伙的易感期快到了。α 的易感期症狀就像是Ω的發情期築巢，喜歡窩在某個有安全感的空間內，還得囤積食物，活像要冬眠似的，而且平日越強勢的，易感期就越脆弱。

基於米海爾對自己發情時可謂關懷備至，在床上相當滿足，飛龍決定禮尚往來，好好照顧一下易感期特別軟弱的α。

“飛....” 窩在飛龍懷中的健碩男人一把鼻涕一把眼淚的，“我愛你...” 

“是是是，我也愛你。” 摸摸金毛。“乖乖，別哭。”

“嗚...飛，不要離開我...” 米海爾抱緊了飛龍的腰，“那時間，嗚...你說出去了，結果就沒回牢房...那天我也哭了......”

“什麼啊，你真的是α嗎。” 習慣吐糟的飛龍忍不住口，想了想，現在欺負他也不好，“乖，來，摸摸頭。”

“嗚嗚嗚....”

怎麼哭成這樣啊！不是說越強勢的才越脆弱嗎？這傢伙平時也是奶狗一樣啊，哪裡強勢了？

啊...他是個黑手黨老大級人馬。

“呃...我們來做？” 飛龍眨了眨眼，不知道該怎麼處理這隻比兒子哭得還誇張的大熊，想了想，果然還是自己的信息素能讓他冷靜下來吧。

“嗚...成結然後我們生二胎也可以嗎？” 手開始不安分起來。

“......你這傢伙是裝的？” 

“嗚...飛飛冤枉我！！！”


End file.
